El puño carmesi
by Daisuke
Summary: Alterverse-xover con Street Fighter Zero- Akane siempre pelea contra hombres al inicio de sus clases, ¿Que sucede cuando un artista marcial como Ryu viene a enfrentar a su escuela de combate?
1. El reto del dragon

El puño carmesi  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom   
  
----------- Episodio 1 - El reto del dragon -----------  
  
Akane corria hacia la escuela, su rostro revelaba furia.   
  
Furia hacia Kuno, por haber hecho ese estupido reto de que el que la venciera en combate podria invitarla a salir...  
  
Furia hacia sus compañeros de Furinkan, por hacerle caso a Kuno  
  
Furia hacia su padre, por no hacer nada al respecto   
  
Pero mas que nada, simplemente estaba furiosa   
  
"¡Akane Tendo perdoname pero lo tengo que hacer!" grito uno de los hentai de la horda, Akane gruñio y levanto su puño mandando a volar al muchacho   
  
"¡Te amo Akane-chan!" grito un segundo, recibio una patada de lleno en el rostro   
  
Un tercero ataco por detras "¡Eres mia Tendo!" Akane dio un salto esquivando el agarre que le habia lanzado su 'oponente' y simplemente le piso la cabeza, con la simple presion el muchacho quedo noqueado   
  
"¡AKANE!" gritaron un grupo de adolecentes que se habian aliado para atacarla por todos lados, Akane sonrio maliciosamente, ella sabia que ni aunque fuesen 100 podrian derrotarla, dio un salto y golpeo a todos y cada uno a una velocidad apenas visible   
  
Un par de ojos brillaron en la mente de Akane, rojos como la sangre, llenos de muerte, de poder   
  
Akane casi da un salto del susto cuando se dio vuelta, nada habia alli, suspiro hondo "Estaba segura de que habia alguien..." comento entre dientes  
  
Kuno sonrio y salio de su escondite "¡Ahh! ¡Ellos buscan derrotarte Akane Tendo! ¡Pero sabes a la perfeccion que solo yo, Kuno Tatewaki, el cometa dorado de Furinkan es capaz de derrotarte!"   
  
Akane tomo una pose de combate mucho mas seria esta vez, estaba decidida a darle una leccion a Kuno "Callate y pelea"   
  
Kuno rio entre dientes un momento "Ku ku, como quieras, ¡Si te derroto saldras conmigo! ¡Sabiendo esto pondre todo mi empeño en derrotarte!" al decir esto corrio hacia donde su oponente estaba y comenzo a dar golpes con su espada   
  
Akane bostezo mientras esquivaba cada ataque, se sorprendio con lo cerca que estaban de golpearla "Has mejorado tu velocidad" comento mientras se alejaba un poco de forma casual   
  
Kuno sonrio "Que bueno que te dieras cuenta, Akane Tendo"   
  
"Pero sigues siendo igual de tonto y delirante como siempre" Al decir esto Akane salto y golpeo a Kuno con una patada giratoria directo en la mandibula   
  
Kuno parpadeo al recibir el ataque, luego todo se volvio negro   
  
Akane cayo y sonrio "No sirves para nada, tus movimientos son muy obvios y tienes tantos agujeros como una olla de fideos"   
  
Akane se levanto "¡Ack!" podria haber jurado que habia visto un hombre parado frente a ella, un hombre enorme, dougi negro y ojos rojos como la sangre, pero al parpadear la figura oscura ya no se encontraba alli, Akane respiro hondo "Necesito vacaciones" al decir eso entro en el colegio  
  
------------------  
  
Un hombre con dougi blanco y una banda roja en la cabeza miro el tablon que estaba en la entrada del dojo "Mutsabetsu Kakotu" leyo, jamas habia oido hablar de ese estilo, sonrio "Seria bueno ver que tiene de interesante" al decir eso toco la puerta   
  
"..." nadie atendio   
  
"Uh..." el estomago del hombre gruñio "¿Alguien en casa?" pregunto en voz alta mientras volvia a tocar la puerta, esta derepente se abrio, una mujer de aproximadamente 19 años se encontraba del otro lado   
  
"¿En que puedo ayudarlo?" pregunto   
  
El hombre sonrio "Quisiera ver al que este a la cabeza del dojo"   
  
La mujer parpadeo "Uh, papa no da mas clases" comento   
  
"Oh, pero no vengo por clases" explico   
  
La mujer sonrio mientras abria la puerta por completo "En ese caso tal vez mi padre pueda ayudarlo, bienvenido al dojo Tendo, mi nombre es Kasumi Tendo, ¿El suyo es...?"  
  
"Ryu, solo Ryu" sonrio el hombre, su estomago volvio a gruñir   
  
"¡Ara! Por favor, pase, le dare algo de comer Ryu-san"   
  
"¡Gracias!" Era maravilloso encontrarse con gente amable en el mundo   
  
Kasumi entro seguida de Ryu, el hombre se sorprendio, el lugar parecia estar muy limpio, pero habia algo que faltaba, el no sabia que era poero solo sabia que faltaba   
  
"Ahh, parece que tenemos visitas" comento una persona meintras entraba "Por favor, tome asinento"  
  
Ryu le sonrio "El nombre es Ryu, ¿Usted es el maestro del Mutsabetsu Kakotu?" pregunto mientras se sentaba  
  
El hombre asintio confundido "Soun Tendo, en que puedo ayudarlo..." luego recordo algo "¿Ryu? ¿'EL' Ryu?"  
  
Ryu parpadeo "Soy Ryu, del Shoutokan Karate" explico orgullosamente  
  
A Soun casi le da un infarto, cayo al suelo pero curiosamente simplemente se sento "Es, es un honor tenerlo aqui Ryu-san"   
  
Ryu sonrio "De hecho vine para saber de la tecnica del Mutsabetsu Kakotou, nunca habia oido hablar de ella"   
  
Soun asintio, entendiendo "Es una escuela muy pequeña, solo hay dos fracciones de ella, la Tendo-ryuu y la Saotome-ryuu, aunque hay una tercera de la que no quisiera saber..."   
  
Ryu parpadeo, ¿Que podria tener esa tercera escuela de Mutsabetsu Kakotou que fuera tan peligroso? "De cualquier manera, usted es el maestro del Tendo-ryuu, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Soun asintio "Sin embargo yo no he entrenado por mucho tiempo, solo le enseño a mi hija, ella solo tiene 16, pero ya es una exelente luchadora"   
  
Ryu arqueo una ceja, lo dudaba, pero acepto la palabra del hombre "¿Y en que nivel esta su hija?"   
  
Soun sonrio un poco "Septimoto dan" estar en ese nivel a la edad de 16 era un gran logro  
  
Ryu asintio "Supongo que es impresionante" era obvio que estaba comenzando a perder interes en el asunto "¿Pero es suficientemente buena como para tener una pelea?"  
  
Soun parpadeo, Ryu, el campeon mundial de artes marciales, queria enfrentarse a su hija, ¡Eso era un gran honor! "Por, por supuesto, ademas eso la haria mejorar mucho, estoy seguro"   
  
"¿Esta seguro? Mi estilo de combate puede ser algo violento, era usado para asesinar en el pasado"   
  
Soun asintio, ahora decidido, si Akane se enfrentaba a un verdadero artista marcial de la talla de Ryu seguro que dejaria de entrenar 3 horas al dia como lo hacia actualmente para pasar a darle tiempo completo al arte, algo que el siempre habia querido "Akane podra enfrentarlo, pero creo que seria mejor esperar dos dias, ¿Puede esperar?" pregunto   
  
Ryu lo penso por un momento, luego su estomago volvio a gruñir "Ouch, si me da algo de comer..."   
  
Soun asintio "Kasumi, ¿Podrias-" antes de que terminara de hablar Kasumi entro a la habitacion con una holla de arroz y varias cosas mas, muy apetitosas   
  
"¡Gracias por la comida!" grito Ryu mientras atacaba a la pobre e indefensa comida   
  
Soun parpadeo, la forma de comer de Ryu era increible "Vaya, me recuerda a Saotome-kun en sus dias de juventud" comento el hombre para si mismo   
  
Ryu termino de comer y agradecio nuevamente, luego miro a los ojos a Soun "¿Me permite preguntarle por que necesita dos dias?"   
  
Soun rio un poco "Simplemente para entrenar a Akane en un par de tecnicas que supongo necesitara, no es que con dos dias mas de entrenamiento llegara a ganarle, Ryu-san, pero estoy seguro de que seria mas que suficiente como para ser un reto interesante"   
  
Ryu sonrio, asi que este estilo tenia tecnicas secretas "¿Un Ougi?" Pregunto interesado   
  
Soun sonrio "Tal vez..."   
  
En ese instante Ryu se levanto "Gracias por la comida, regresare en dos dias, si no le molesta"   
  
"Oh, pero si quiere puede quedarse, no es ningun problema en realidad"   
  
Ryu volvio a sonreir "No es necesario, de cualquier manera prefiero dormir afuera"   
  
"Como guste"   
  
------------------  
  
Akane regreso a casa "Ya volvi" lo dijo con algo de ira, miro hacia atras, penso que Nabiki se encontraba ahi, pero no habia nadie "Curioso..."   
  
Soun corrio a saludarla "¡Hola Akane! ¡Vamos a entrenar!   
  
"¿Uh?" Akane estaba sorprendida, su padre casi nunca le pedia que entrenara de esa manera "¿Estas bien?"   
  
"Claro que si, pero tienes un encuentro en dos dias, es necesario que entrenes tiempo completo"   
  
"¿Encuentro? ¿Con quien?" pregunto mientras parpadeaba   
  
"¡Ryu!"   
  
"¿Ryu?" Pregunto confundida  
  
"¡Ryu!" reafirmo su padre  
  
"¿Quien es Ryu?"   
  
Soun cayo de bruces al suelo "¡Es el campeon mundial de artes marciales!"   
  
"¿Uh?"   
  
"¡Derroto a Sagat en la final del torneo mundial en Tailandia!" explico   
  
Akane penso por un momento "¿Y por que querria alguien como el pelear con migo?"   
  
"Pues, para conocer el estilo del Mutsabetsu Kakotu, tu eres la heredera por lo que debes ser quien pelee"   
  
Akane se encojio los hombros "Supongo que tienes razon..." al decir eso se saco los zapatos y se fue a cambiar "Nos vemos en el dojo entonces"  
  
Soun asintio y camino tranquilamente hacia el dojo   
  
Unos cinco minutos despues ambos estaban mirandose cara a cara   
  
"Akane, lo que voy a mostrarte ahora es el arte secreta Tendo, el torisanken, no es una tecnica, mas bien es un sub-estilo del Mutsabetsu Kakotu" El no podia admitir que el Torisanken nunca pudo igualar el Umisenken de Genma, pero tambien podia decir orgullosamente que el Torisanken nunca fue manchado siendo usado para hurtar   
  
Akane sonrio "El Ougi... finalmente me tomas enserio viejo"   
  
Soun sonrio, pero por dentro estaba algo deprimido, por no entrenar a full a Akane ella dejo de respetarlo como antes, pero el estaba seguro de que eso terminaria cuando le enseñara la tecnica, tomo una pocision de combate y le sonrio a Akane "Atacame" ordeno   
  
Akane no lo penso dos veces, salto para darle una patada doble a su padre, pero se sorprendio cuando este levanto la mano y agarro su pie mandandola a volar hacia el techo, Soun salto y antes de que Akane cayera al suelo la golpeo con ambas manos imitando el vuelo de un ave   
  
Akane cayo al suelo duramente, pero se reincorporo "¿Que... demonios era eso?"   
  
Soun no sonrio, su rostro se mantubo serio "Ese fue el mouchouken"   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "Era mucho mas que un simple golpe doble, estaba cargado con tu ki, ¿verdad?"   
  
Soun asintio "La tecnica consiste en consentrar todo tu ki en tus manos y golpear lo mas rapido posible al enemigo, el defecto de la tecnica es..."   
  
"Que no puedes defenderte por un momento" interrumpio Akane penso   
  
Soun asintio, impactado de que Akane pudiera darse cuenta tan facil de eso "Esa es la primer tecnica del Torisanken, son en total tres tecnicas"   
  
Akane sonrio "Ya quiero ver las otras"   
  
Soun no advirtio el ataque, desaparecio de la vista de Akane y reaparecio delante de ella, con gran velocidad levanto su pierna y golpeo el hombro de Akane con una patada de hacha, pero antes de que Akane cayera al suelo Soun la golpeo con la palma de su mano, la cual tenia un curioso brillo verde, mandandola a volar hacia atras, rompiendo la pared del dojo "Ese es el Takaken, la segunda tecnica, es un movimiento triple que incluye la velocidad del movimiento unidas a la patada y el golpe con el puño abierto"   
  
Akane se volvio a reincorporar, esta vez mucho mas dificultosamente "Ugh... otra vez cargado con ki"   
  
Soun asintio "No creo que puedas ejecutar este movimiento todabia, el tercer paso es el dificil, tu control sobre tu ki debe ser muy alto"   
  
Akane miro a Soun friamente y levanto su mano, lanzando un puño, nada extraño paso "Tal vez si" corrio hacia su padre con todas las fuerzas que tenia y golpeo a su padre con una patada de hacha, seguido de un golpe con la mano abierta "¡Takakoken!" grito con furia   
  
Soun salio volando hachia atras pero curiosamente cayo parado "Interesante, pero necesitas mas diciplina, el primer paso es basicamente usar tu ki para moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana, y el tercero es transformar la fuerza de la inercia en ki y combinando ese ki con el tuyo atacar, de esta manera se puede golpear con mayor poder del que actualmente posees"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Entendio, muestrame la tercer tecnica"   
  
Soun lloriqueo un poco "Espera un momento, mer rompiste algunos huesos"   
  
Una gota de sudor aparecio en la espalda de Akane   
  
Soun suspiro "Solo te mostrare la tecnica final, el Shohououhandou, es la patada voladora del fenix, la tecnica mas fuerte de las tres, ¿Entiendes?" Akane asintio, todos sus sentidos alertas para aprender la tecnica   
  
Soun tomo una extraña postura y cerro los ojos... luego de un momento de meditacion una tenue aura rodeo su cuerpo dio un salto y realizo una patada inversa que increiblemente genero fuego.   
  
"La patada en si es espectacular, basicamente es similar a ese movimiento que se utiliza en el futbol" Soun penso por un momento "¿Chilena? ¿Chinela? Bueno, algo asi es, pero en realidad no me interesa, el movimiento lo aprendi modificando una serie de tecnicas con las que me encontre en mis viajes"   
  
Akane asintio "No... no pude ver atravez de la tecnica"   
  
"Es por que es demaciado compleja hija" explico con una sonrisa Soun "Ahora creo que nos merecemos un descanso" se sobo una costilla "Como dije antes, me rompiste varios huesos"   
  
Akane dio un bufido, su padre la habia golpeado mucho mas fuerte y ella no se estaba quejando   
  
------------------  
  
2 dias despues   
  
Akane miro de frente a su oponente, no parecia mucho a simple vista   
  
"Comiencen" dijo su padre mientras se sentaba para ver el combate  
  
Ryu tomo una pocision de combate, Akane lo siguio tomando la suya   
  
Akane sonrio "Vamos a ver que puedes hacer" en un instante desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio frenta a Ryu atacandolo con una patada de hacha "¡Tekaken!" Ryu sonrio y simplemente esquivo la patada a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero el golpe cargado de ki que le seguia lo sorprendio y cayo victima de esta   
  
Akane respiro dificultosamente "Uh, uh, esquivo la patada"   
  
Soun fruncio el ceño, no pensaba que Ryu pudiera caer en esa tecnica, almenos no dos veces   
  
Ryu se levanto y le sonrio a Akane "La pelea no termino" junto sus manos y un brillo se formo entre estas   
  
Nabiki parpadeo "¿Que esta haciendo?" luego bostezo "De cualquier manera, ¿Que hago yo aqui?"   
  
Soun le dio una mirada asesina, Nabiki se encojio los hombros y siguio mirando el combate   
  
Akane dio un paso atras "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡Ha-do-ken!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el practicante del shoutokan karate mientras lanzaba una esfera de ki, una ENORME esfera de ki, para ser precisos.   
  
Akane jadeo "No puede ser..." el ataque le dio de lleno, estaba en shock por lo que nisiquiera pudo pensar esquivarlo   
  
Ryu miro un momento a la ahora caida artista marcial "Eres fuerte, pero te falta diciplina, el arte no es un hobby, tienes que encontrar el espiritu de las luchas si quieres superarte" con eso se dio vuelta para retirarse   
  
Akane jadeo un poco mas mientras trataba de reincorporarse "No, no terminamos"   
  
Ryu parpadeo mientras se daba vuelta "Eres mas fuerte de lo que pense, ¿Tal vez puedas superarme algun dia?" luego se volvio a dar vuelta y se marcho   
  
Soun sonrio, las palabras de Ryu le dieron animos, si Akane se convertia en la mejor artista marcial del mundo el futuro del dojo Tendo estaria asegurado   
  
Akane golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas "Mierda... no puede ser"   
  
Kasumi le sonrio a Akane "Lo hiciste muy bien hermanita" de la nada saco un botiquin "Vamos a ver que tan herida estas..."   
  
Akane simplemente se quedo con un rostro de rabia mientras era curada "Lo derrotare, no me importa lo que me cueste"   
  
"Eso es exelente" dijo una voz detras de ella, Akane se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie   
  
"Extraño" se dijo a si misma   
  
------------------  
  
Una figura se alejaba de Nerima, tenia un dougi de combate blanco y una gran mochila de viajero "Lo derrotare" dijo la figura   
  
Akane sonrio y miro hacia atras "Lo siento papa pero no voy a entrenar aqui, es muy aburrido" luego recordo a Kuno "Y ademas esta ese idiota, no, lo que voy a hacer es derrotar a ese estupido de Ryu, pero primero" rio un poco de forma escalofriante   
  
"Tengo que hacerme mas fuerte" luego siguio caminando en una direccion que ni ella misma conocia   
  
"Nadie derrota a Akane Tendo y se sale con la suya"  
  
------------------ Fin del episodio 1 ------------------  
  
Notas del autor: Primero que nada, este fic no tendra mucha periodicidad, escribire cuando tenga la inspiracion, ultimamente estoy muy aferrado a Street Fighter por lo que supongo que voy a tener mucha inspiracion (Risas). No se preocupen, el fic va a incluir a Ranma y otros mas de Ranma 1/2, pero Akane sera la principal. 


	2. El golpe de los cien puños: Hyakuretsu H...

El puño carmesi  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom   
  
-----------  
Episodio 2 - El golpe de los cien puños: Hyakuretsu Harite  
-----------  
  
Una muchacha con ropa china roja miro con odio a un extraño panda gigante "¿COMO PUDISTE ELEGIRME UNA PROMETIDA?" lanzo una patada que increiblemente fue esquivada por el panda  
  
"Es un asunto de honor" afirmo un cartel que saco de la nada el panda gigante, luego el panda golpeo a la muchacha con este, pero ella estaba lejos de ser derrotada   
  
La pelirroja se agacho y le dio una traba al panda "¡Grr!" gruñio mientras le daba una patada giratoria en la cabeza   
  
Luego comenzo a caminar hacia las afueras de Nerima "No tengo tiempo para prometidas, voy a volver a China a encontrar la cura" la muchacha se detubo cuando vio una extraña figura oscura parada a su lado, levanto la vista pero nadie habia alli   
  
La pelirroja suspiro "Extraño"   
  
El panda aprobecho el momento y se reincorporo, miro alrededor y rio maniaticamente mientras levantaba una señal de trancito, se dirigio a la pelirroja y...   
  
Recibio otra patada en la cara   
  
La pelirroja solto un bufido "Hablas mucho de honor pero atacas por la espalda" luego rio un poco "Veamos que pasa si te golpeo con esto" le arrebato la señal de transito al panda y lo golpeo con esta, noqueandolo   
  
La pelirrojo suspiro "Estupido viejo" al decir esto se alejo de Nerima a toda prisa, la figura que habia visto momentos antes la asustaba, pero claro, ella nunca lo admitiria.  
  
Uno de los presentes miro al panda "¿Esta muerto? ¿Tu que crees Hiroshi?"   
  
Hiroshi se encogio los hombros "Ni idea, oye, ¿Oiste que Akane desaparecio?"   
  
El primer muchacho parpadeo "¿Que? Supongo que se harto de toda la presion, ¿no?"   
  
"Ni idea, es muy dificil conseguir informacion sobre el tema" ambos muchachos suspiraron y se retiraron del lugar, todos los demas presentes siguieron su ejemplo y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del panda gigante  
  
------------------  
  
Akane miro los alrededores, no reconocia el lugar "Ni modo, de cualquier forma si me encuentro a Ryu ahora lo unico que ganare sera otra paliza" luego parpadeo al ver entre los arboles de la selva japonesa una cabaña  
  
Akane dio un paso adelante, pero al oir un ruido se escondio   
  
Un hombre realmente gordo salio de la cabaña y sonrio "Un exelente dia para entrenar"   
  
Akane parpadeo y luego sonrio, un luchador de sumo "Exelente, veamos que tan fuerte es"   
  
El hombre miro uno de los arboles y sonrio mientras se consentraba, comenzo a golpearo con todo su poder a la mayor velocidad que alcanzaba, luego de unos segundos sonrio y se dio vuelta...   
  
El arbol cayo   
  
Akane tenia la boca abierta   
  
El luchador de sumo sonrio "Ya puedes salir de tu escondite" al decir eso se sento y comenzo a comer   
  
Akane jadeo un poco mientras salia "¿Como demonios?"   
  
Honda parpadeo al ver a Akane "¿Una chica? Curioso, podria haber jurado que era algun ninja o algo asi, ¿Tienes hambre?" al decir eso levanto un plato y lo lleno con la sopa que estaba preparando   
  
Akane estaba por negar, pero su estomago gruñio "Si" se sento a comer "¿Como es que puedes mover tus manos tan rapido?" pregunto, interesada por la tecnica   
  
Honda sonrio "Jaja, supongo que eres una artista marcial, ¿Cierto?"   
  
Akane asintio "Akane Tendo"   
  
El luchador de sumo sonrio "Endmond Honda" luego tomo un poco mas de sopa   
  
"¿Me va a decir el secreto de su tecnica?" pregunto Akane algo molesta de que no le prestaran atencion   
  
Honda miro confundido a la muchacha "¿Y por que deberia?"   
  
Akane se cayo, no tenia ningun argumento   
  
Honda sonrio "Mira, estube entrenando muy duro pero no he podido tener una verdadera pelea en algun tiempo, ¿Te parece bien si peleamos?"   
  
Akane lo miro confundida "¿Quiere decir que luego de pelear me enseñara la tecnica?"   
  
Honda rio un poco mientras volvia a tomar sopa "Solo si demuestras ser lo suficientemente fuerte, fisica y mentalmente"   
  
Akane solto un bufido "Ningun luchador de sumo me va a ganar una pelea"   
  
Honda solto una mirada asesina "¿Acaso crees que el sumo es un arte inferior?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Por supuesto que no, se cuales son las ventajas del sumo, pero tiene desventajas que se explotar a la perfeccion"   
  
Honda se tranquilizo "¿Entocnes que dices? Si aguantas lo suficiente te entrenare en la tecnica, ¿Esta bien?"   
  
Akane sonrio y asintio mientras tomaba sopa "Supongo que pelearemos despues de comer" comento   
  
Honda asintio con una sonrisa "Claro"   
  
------------------  
  
La pelirroja miro alrededor "Demonios, ¿Acaso no hay agua caliente por aqui?" se pregunto mientras golpeaba un arbol, el cual cayo   
  
La muchacha parpadeo al ver a un luchador de sumo y una muchacha comiendo sopa, su estomago gruñio "Mmm, tienen comida, y agua caliente"   
  
El luchador de sumo se dio vuelta "¡Ha! ¡Otra chica linda!" sonrio   
  
La pelirroja arqueo una ceja "¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto algo molesta   
  
El hombre rio un poco "Nada, ¿Tienes hambre?"   
  
La muchacha asintio, le dio un vistazo a Akane y a Honda, sonrio mientras se sentaba "Perdon por molestar" dijo mientras recibia un plato del luchador de sumo y se servia   
  
Dio un sorvo a la sopa y parpadeo "Esta muy buena" comento   
  
Honda asintio y se levanto, miro a Akane "¿Estas lista?"   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño "¿No me mientes? ¿Si peleo me enseñaras?"   
  
Honda rio "Ya veremos" al decir eso tomo una pocision de combate   
  
La pelirroja parpadeo "¿Que no es el campeon de Sumo, Honda Edmond?" pregunto   
  
Akane miro a la otra muchacha y luego a Honda, tomo una pose de combate y sonrio como nunca "Esto sera exelente"  
  
La pelirroja tomo su sopa y dio un salto cayendo en la rama de un arbol "Mmm" observo el combate   
  
Honda observo un momento a la pelirroja, pero luego miro a Akane "Peleare con todas mis fuerzas, aunque seas una niña"   
  
Akane asintio "Asi es como quiero" luego desaparecio de la vista de los presentes y reaparecio frente a Honda "¡Tekaken!" levanto su pierna y golpeo a Honda con una patada de hacha, seguida de un golpe con la palma de la mano cargado de ki, Honda salio volando hacia atras rompiendo una buena cantidad de arboles   
  
Akane sonrio mientras se sobaba la mano, no pensaba que fuera tan dura la piel del luchador de sumo "Pense que seria mas dificil sin embargo..."   
  
Honda se reincorporo dificultosamente "Ugh, esa es una exelente tecnica muchacha, pero..." corrio hacia Akane y en instantes se transformo en un proyectil que golpeo de lleno a la muchacha "¡No es suficiente!" grito Honda   
  
Akane jadeo y trago aire "Ugh..."   
  
Honda sonrio "No subestime al sumo, es un arte marcial de alto nivel" al decir esto salto sobre Akane, aplastandola  
  
Akane asintio desde el suelo, Honda volvio a saltar y ella aprobecho para salir del camino y reincorporarse "Supongo que no pense bien" luego junto sus manos a su lado y comenzo a canalizar energia   
  
Honda parpadeo "¿Hadou?"  
  
Akane sonrio maniaticamente mientras extendia sus manos la energia derepente desaparecio, Akane miro hacia todos lados "Mierda, estaba segura de que habia logrado aprenderla"   
  
Honda rio un poco "Supongo que estas en busca de Ryu, mi buen amigo dudo que te vaya a entrenar"   
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Amigo?"   
  
"¡Claro! Tendemos a encontrarnos por todas partes y ayudarnos entre nosotros" rio un poco   
  
Akane perdio interes "Supongo que no conoces el secreto del hadouken entonces" dio un salto hacia su oponente "¡Pero tu tecnica me servira!" movio sus manos asimilando al vuelo de un ave y sonrio "¡Mouchouken!" grito mientras golpeaba en el cuello a Honda   
  
El enorme luchador de sumo vio un agujero en la defensa de Akane y comenzo a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas "¡Da-da-da-da-da!" grito mientras parecia que 100 manos golpeaban a Akane, quien cayo al suelo inconciente   
  
Honda sonrio un momento "Supongo que vale la pena enseñarte la tecnica" luego de decir esto cayo al suelo inconciente   
  
La pelirroja salto de donde estaba y miro a Akane detenidamente "Interesante tecnica... Kawaii" luego sintio algo detras de ella, como una especie de respiracion anormal, se dio vuelta pero no vio nada "Esto me esta comenzando a molestar" al decir eso entro a la cabaña a ver si encontraba agua caliente...  
  
Lastima que nadie le dijera que no habia mas agua de la que habia, y se dice en pasado por que ya no hay, en la sopa.  
  
------------------  
  
Honda les sonrio al par "Supongo que las entrenare"   
  
Akane parpadeo "¡Un momento! ¡Solo a mi me deberias entrenar!"   
  
"¿Uh? Pense que venian juntas" Honda se encogio los hombros "De cualquier manera solo te dire el procedimiento, es largo y molesto, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
Akane asintio   
  
"Esta tecnica se basa en velocidad pura primero, luego el poder, por lo que primero necesitas velocidad" sonrio un momento y luego continuo "Para alcanzar esta velocidad debes de sacar castañas de una fogata a la mayor velocidad que puedas" saco una bolsa de castañas y las tiro al fuego   
  
"Observa" levanto sus manos y luego comenzo a sacarlas todas y cada una de ellas   
  
Akane y la pelirroja parpadearon, no habian visto las manos "¿Como fue que...?"   
  
"Es la tecnica base, Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, pero la tecnica que uso yo es una mejora de esta, mas rapida y temible, el defecto de la tecnica base es que no tiene tanto poder, pero la mia hace que golpees a velocidades altas sin perder poder, para obtener esto debes de golpear arboles"   
  
Akane jadeo, esto seria complicado...  
  
"Se logra con practica, ahora si me perdonan me tengo que ir" al decir esto comenzo a caminar hacia otra parte, pero se detubo y le sonrio al par "Si buscas a Ryu, se dirije a China"  
  
Akane parpadeo repetidas veces "¿China? ¿Y como sabes eso?"   
  
Honda rio un poco "Hace unos dias dejo a su hermano pequeño, Shun, aqui ya que iba a enfrentar a un oponente a un dojo o algo asi, yo cuide del pequeño" explico Honda, penso por un momento y luego hablo de nuevo "Ese muchacho es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de cualquier manera, adios" Honda comenzo a caminar en otra direccion   
  
Akane y la pelirroja miraron partir al campeon de sumo  
  
"Demonios, ¿Como llegare a China?"   
  
"Yo voy hacia alli, por cierto, ¿Te molesta si practico la tecnica contigo?" comento la pelirroja   
  
"¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres?" pregunto confundida Akane   
  
La muchacha sonrio "En una semana se puede alcanzar una velocidad increible, solo hay que seguir el entrenamiento"  
  
Akane asintio "De cualquier forma, ¿Quien eres?"   
  
La muchacha cerro los ojos y sonrio "Ranma Saotome, del Mutsabetsu Kakotu Saotome-Ryuu"   
  
Akane parpadeo estupefacta "Akane Tendo, del Mutsabetsu Kakotu Tendo-Ryuu"   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Tambien practicas Mutsabetsu Kakotu?" Ranma lo penso por un momento "Ahora que lo dices la pose de combate que usaste era una forma defensiva del Mutsabetsu Kakotu, pero no suelo usar poses de combate, salvo en combates reales, claro" sonrio Ranma  
  
Akane asintio lentamente "¿Y por que te dirijes a China?"   
  
"Motivos personales, tengo que deshacerme de un problema, digamos que es una enfermedad que solo puede ser curada alli"   
  
"Eso esta muy lejos, seguro que habria otra forma..." afirmo Akane confundida   
  
"No lo creo, tengo que ir ahi, es un asunto de honor" explico   
  
"Mmm, ¿Te importa si vamos juntas?" pregunto Akane   
  
Ranma rio un poco "No hay problema" luego recordo el problema, agua caliente, Ranma suspiro, en algun momento arreglaria eso.  
  
"Es que estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento, quiero volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Ryu"   
  
"¿Ryu? Ahora que lo dices el gordinflon hablo de el, ¿Es 'EL' Ryu?"   
  
Akane asintio mientras levantaba su mochila "El mismo"   
  
"¡Haha! ¡Buena suerte! Supongo que esa es una exelente meta" comento Ranma mientras seguia a Akane   
  
Una figura sonrio entre las sombras  
  
------------------  
  
Ken miro a su oponente detenidamente "¿Estas segura de que no te vas a lastimar, niña?"   
  
La muchacha gruño un poco "¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Shou'ou-ken!" al decir estas palabras una extraña aura rodeo a la muchacha mientras corria hacia Ken  
  
Ken sonrio inocentemente "¡Hadou-ken!" grito mientras lanzaba una esfera de ki que curiosamente no le hiso daño a su oponente, Ken fue sorprendido   
  
Sakura golpeo a Ken repetidas veces luego de conectar con su Shou'ou-ken, aprobecho cada uno de los agujeros en la defensa del americano   
  
Ken cayo al suelo   
  
Sakura sonrio "Si te pude derrotar seguro esta vez sere mas que una buena contrincante para Ryu" al decir esto comenzo a alejarse, pero se detubo cuando sintio el aumento en la energia de Ken   
  
"No terminamos todabia, niña"   
  
Sakura sonrio "Ya lo sabia, solo queria darle algo de dramatismo a la escena" luego retomo su pocision de combate   
  
Ken se reincorporo, le dio una mirada helada "La primera vez que te vi eras una niña alegre que no tenia la mas remota idea de artes marciales" afirmo mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro   
  
Sakura dio un bufido "Pero ahora soy mucho mas fuerte, nunca me detendre, seguire siempre haciendome mas fuerte, y al final... derrotare a Ryu"   
  
Ken dio un paso atras "En realidad me sorprende lo fuerte que te hiciste en tan solo dos años..." corrio hacia la muchacha sin decir mas palabras   
  
Sakura gruñio "¡Shou'ou-ken!" repitio su tecnica del Shoryuken modificado   
  
Ken acumulo todo su ki en su proximo ataque "¡Shoryuu-reppa!" se agacho y luego realizo un shoryuken que contrarresto el Shou'ou-ken y seguido a esto dos Shoryuken en cadena golpearon a la adolecente   
  
Esta vez era el turno de Sakura de estar en el suelo   
  
"Supongo que aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Ryu" Ken sonrio "Te ayudare a curarte las heridas" camino un paso hacia donde estaba Sakura, pero una extraña aura roja rodeo a la muchacha   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"No te lo permitire" era la voz de Sakura, pero era lejos, lejos mas aterradora de lo que uno esperaba   
  
"¿De que hablas?"   
  
Sakura se reincorporo, sus ojos estaban rojos, su piel ahora era lejos de ser tan clara como normalmente era, ahora era oscura, y su aura estaba llena de emociones negativas "No voy a permitir que me quites mis sueños, ¡Sere la mejor! ¡Lo se! ¡Tengo el talento!"   
  
Ken sonrio nerviosamente mientras daba un paso atras "Lo... lo tienes, pero calmate"   
  
Sakura dio un paso adelante "Shun..."   
  
"¡DETENTE!" grito aterrado el practicante de Shotokan Karate   
  
"...Goku..."   
  
Ken cerro los ojos mientras la energia Hadoukin se hacia mucho mas fuerte en Sakura, posecionandose de esta, solo tenia una carta para salvarse de esta "Ryu pudo sobreponerse a su lado malvado... ¿Tu eres mas debil acaso?"   
  
Sakura estaba por decir la ultima palabra de la tecnica asesina... pero se detubo "¿Que?"   
  
"¡Si usas el Shun Goku Satsu moriras!"   
  
Sakura sonrio, no era algo agradable "Te equivocas, se como controlarlo"   
  
"¡Si sobrevives no lo controlaras, la tecnica te controlara a ti!"   
  
Sakura se mantubo callada por alrededor de un minuto, pensando "¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto finalmente  
  
"Seras como Gouki si la usas"   
  
"Gouki" el solo hecho de ser como ese monstruo la aterraba   
  
De repente la piel de Sakura cambio lebemente su color... hasta que el cambio se volvio completo, Sakura cayo al suelo inconciente   
  
Ken la miro por un largo rato "Esto... esto es increible, Sakura copio el Shotokan Karate de una manera increible" dio un paso adelante "Y pensaba que eran meras inprovizaciones..."   
  
Ken levanto a Sakura y la coloco en su hombro, luego levanto el bolso que llevaba la adolecente en su viaje "Supongo que podremos hablar tranquilos luego..."   
  
Una figura enorme miraba desde una colina "¿Tal vez ella siga mi camino?" se pregunto mientras desaparecia   
  
------------------  
  
Ryu miro hacia atras "Eso es..."   
  
Shun parpadeo confundido al ver que su hermano dejaba de comer el pescado "¿Sucede algo hermano?"   
  
Ryu miro al muchacho "Hadoukin"   
  
Shun tomo una mirada seria "¿Ken?" pregunto   
  
Ryu nego con la cabeza "No es Ken, pero no estoy seguro de quien sea..."   
  
Shun miro hacia el cielo, si otro ser como Gouki apareciera...   
  
"No deben haber mas personas como papa"   
  
Ryu miro la fogata "..."   
  
------------------  
  
Sakura abrio los ojos, miro hacia un lado "¿Que sucedio?"   
  
Estaba en una cabaña, acostada en una cama, un paño mojado se encontraba en su cabeza...  
  
Ken la miro un momento "Hadoukin desperto en ti"   
  
Sakura parpadeo "¿Hadoukin?"   
  
"Tu lado malvado, para decirlo de forma algo abstracta pero entendible" explico el rubio   
  
Sakura miro sus manos "¿Mi lado malvado? Pero no use Shun Goku Satsu"   
  
"No es necesario usarlo, simplemente con las emociones negativas se puede llegar temporalmente a este estado, Shun Goku Satsu tiene dos salidas"   
  
Sakura sonrio "La muerte o el Hadoukin completo, ¿No es asi?"   
  
Ken asintio "El Hadoukin completo no tiene salida, no puedes curarte, es por eso que Gouki es como es, ¿Entiendes?"  
  
Sakura sonrio "Puedo controlarlo"   
  
Ken tomo una mirada firme "¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes controlarlo! ¡Ryu sello la tecnica por que ni el mismo lo puede controlar!"   
  
Sakura solto un bufido "Entonces si puedo controlar Shun Goku Satsu sin caer en Hadoukin probare ser mas fuerte que-" fue detenida por un golpe en la cara   
  
Ken estaba furioso, ¿Acaso esta chica era ten estupida? "¡No se puede controlar! ¡No lo intentes! Seras un demonio como Gouki si lo intentas"   
  
Sakura se quedo callada   
  
"Cuando te conoci te preguntaste por que hay que pelear, ¿No es asi?"   
  
Sakura asintio lentamente "Ya encontre mi vocacion, soy una artista marcial, no tienes que decirmelo"   
  
Ken sonrio "Entonces te lo ruego, como artista marcial por favor, sella la tecnica"   
  
Sakura lo penso por un momento "Por favor alcanzame mi bolso"   
  
Ken estaba confundido, levanto el bolso y se lo alcanzo a Sakura "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Sakura asintio mientras comenzaba a buscar, luego saco un pequeño libro "Shun Goku Satsu" comento mientras le entregaba el libro a Ken   
  
Ken parpadeo "Esto es..."   
  
"Es algo asi como un diario, Gouki lo escribio en la epoca en la que no era un demonio"   
  
Ken asintio mientras comenzaba a ojear el libro "Planeabas buscar el error que habia cometido Gouki al ejecutar la tecnica, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Sakura miro hacia abajo y asintio "Si lograba dominar la tecnica..."   
  
"¿Por que?"   
  
Sakura levanto la vista "¿Uh?"  
  
"¿Por que dominar la tecnica si ya eres fuerte?"   
  
Sakura parpadeo "Fuerte..."   
  
Ken asintio con una sonrisa "Tienes que entrenar duro, sabes que puedes ser la mejor" al decir esto se paro y se dio vuelta "Realmente puedes ser la mejor, puedes serlo"   
  
Un mar de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sakura   
  
Ken sonrio "Pero aun eres una niña, tienes que madurar, para hacerlo entrena duro, cuando pelees con Ryu estoy seguro de que el te entrenara"   
  
"Ryu... ¿Entrenarme?" ¿Acaso era eso lo que Sakura realmente queria? ¿No era superar a su idolo, sino aprender de este?   
  
Sakura sonrio "Supongo que es cierto, estube entrenando en una nueva tecnica... pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo suficientemente buena"   
  
"¿Cual es el problema?"   
  
"Veras... estaba en China y me encontre con una villa amazona... ahi aprendi esta tecnica, Hiryushotenha algo similar a Shoryuken pero diferente..."   
  
Ken escucho, aliviado de que aparentemente Sakura haya olvidado Shun Goku Satsu   
  
Sakura sonrio para sus adentros, jamas habia prometido sellar la tecnica, sin embargo debia tener cuidado, Ken tenia razon en muchos puntos.  
  
------------------  
Fin del episodio 2  
------------------  
  
Notas del autor: ¡Juju! No puedo creer que haya hecho el segundo capitulo. Por cierto, en este fic estoy experimentando una forma de manejo del tiempo diferente, si se dan cuenta lo que sucede primero o lo que sucede despues no tiene mucha diferencia, osea, no se puede saber que sucede antes y que despues, yo lo coloco de una manera, ustedes piensan como entrelazar las escenas, es una manera de escribir que me parecio interesante.  
  
Gouki: Tambien conocido como Akuma, si no conocen a Street Fighter no se preocupen, explicare todo poco a poco.   
  
Shou'ou-ken: Es una tecnica creada por Sakura, una modificacion del Shoryuken, el normal es vertical, pero el que creo Sakura comienza horizontal y termina verticalmente. Al comienzo era bastante ridicula, pero cuando Sakura le agrego el poder combinado del Shoryuken y el Hadouken, osea que cuando hace la tecnica un aura que es similar al Hadouken la rodea y el poder de ataque del Shou'ou-ken es mayor.   
  
Shoryuu-reppa: Es un super art de Ken, son varios Shoryukens consecutivos en cadena.  
  
Shun Goku Satsu: Es la tecnica mas fuerte del Shoutokan Karate, si esta mal efectuada mata al oponente, mata al que ejecuta la tecnica y mata a todos los que esten a un radio de 20 metros del que la ejecuto. Si esta bien hecha, deja medio muerto al oponente, pero el que la ejecuto sufre un Hadoukin completo transformandose en un demonio; Se ha dicho algunas veces que puede ser usada sin sufrir del Hadoukin, pero nadie logro controlarlo.   
  
Hadoukin: Es lo que se conose como enegia maligna, lo transforma a uno en una especie de demonio, se caracteriza por un aura roja, al igual que sus ojos, la piel se torna oscura. Se cree que luego de un tiempo si se esta afectado demaciado a la tecnica tambien se sufren deformidades. 


	3. ¿China? ¡El proximo objetivo!

El puño carmesi  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom   
  
-----------  
Episodio 3 - ¿China? ¡El proximo objetivo!  
-----------  
  
Akane salto y extendio sus manos para golpear a la muchacha en el cuello "¡Mouchouken" grito, pero se sorprendio al notar que Ranma se habia corrido   
  
Ranma sonrio inocentemente, extendio un brazo y comenzo a golpear a Akane a una velocidad sobrehumana, incluso antes de que esta cayera al suelo   
  
Akane logro capturar el puño de Ranma, se movio con una fluidez sobervia mientras se colocaba detras de la pelirroja y la lanzaba hacia adelante mientras la golpeaba con una patada   
  
Ranma sonrio al caer de pie "Eres mejor de lo que pense Akane"   
  
Akane jadeo un poco, luego suspiro "¿Como lograste alcanzar esa velocidad tan pronto?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Observe la tecnica de Honda, pero mi velocidad no se puede comparar con la de el, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Akane retomo su pose de combate mientras asentia "Eso es por el nivel de experiencia, si fuese sido la velocidad de Honda no podria haberte hecho el contrataque, pero de cualquier manera..."   
  
Ranma asintio "Basta de charla" no tomo una pose de combate, simplemente se quedo parada mirando a la otra muchacha tranquilamente, o almenos eso aparentaba, en realidad la miraba con la agudeza de un aguila   
  
Akane dio un paso adelante y luego salio corriendo en direccion a su oponente "¡Tekaken! grito, una tenue aura la rodeo por instantes, lanzo su patada de hacha pero se sorprendio al notar que Ranma ya no se encontraba ahi   
  
La pelirroja rio detras de Akane "Pude ver ese movimiento en tu pelea con Honda, sabia lo que harias"   
  
Akane asintio, pero sonrio, transfirio la energia de la inercia a su mano transformandola en Ki y ademas le agrego todo su poder, el brillo en la mano era mas que aparente "Pero el tercer paso no lo puedes cancelar"   
  
Ranma sonrio tranquilamente "Veamos que puedes hacer con eso..."   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño furiosa, salto hacia Ranma y trato de golpearla, pero esta se movio con suma facilidad evadiendo el ataque   
  
"Tienes tecnica, pero no tienes velocidad"   
  
Akane gruñio mientras saltaba sobre Ranma, la golpeo directo en la cara con su puño flamante de ki, al resivir el impacto la pelirroja salio volando rompiendo un arbol   
  
Akane jadeo y se arrodillo, no podia ponerse de pie "Ese... ese ataque consumio toda mi energia..."   
  
Por poco salta del susto cuando sintio esa respiracion escalofriante a sus espaldas, cuando se dio vuelta, sin embargo no encontro nada "Esto me esta molestando"   
  
Ranma se reincorporo dificultosamente "Uh... ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Akane miro a Ranma un momento, ¿Como podia ser que ya se ubiera recuperado?, sin embargo dejo el pensamiento de lado "Un aura, maligna"   
  
Ranma parpadeo, se dio vuelta y miro hacia alrededor "Un demonio" afirmo, luego miro a Akane y asintio "Yo lo estube sintiendo desde que llegue a Japon de mi viaje a China"   
  
Akane se sento en el suelo, no queria gastar fuerzas en pararse "¿Viaje a China? ¿Llegaste a Japon y ya te vas de nuevo?"   
  
Ranma asintio mientras se encojia los hombros "Regrese por estupidez de mi viejo, pero primero tengo algunas cuentas pendientes en China"  
  
Akane asintio, miro alrededor nuevamente y luego respiro hondo "Supongo que no podremos saber quien es exactamente ese demonio, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ranma simplemente sonrio "Pero en realidad no estoy seguro de que querramos saber quien, o que es..." la pelirroja suspiro "¿Verdad?"   
  
"Es muy fuerte..."   
  
"Demaciado fuerte"   
  
Akane trato de cambiar de tema "¿Como llegaremos a China?"   
  
Ranma se encojio los hombros "¿Nadando?"   
  
"¿Nadando?"   
  
Ranma asintio "¿Por que no?"   
  
"Mmm, primero, no se nadar; segundo, ¡Estamos hablando de un viaje a China!"   
  
La pelirroja suspiro "¿No sabes nadar? Bueno, entonces tendremos que viajar en bote... mmm, conseguir el dinero seria cuestion de ganar algun combate por dienero, despues de todo eso es lo que hacemos, ¿Verdad?"   
  
"¿Combates por dinero?"   
  
"Peleas callejeras" la respuesta dejo a Akane perlpleja, no pudo encontrar una idea mejor, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro   
  
"¡China, alla vamos!"   
  
-----------  
  
Sakura suspiro mientras se retiraba del luegar, miro hacia atras y se despidio de Ken "En nuestra proxima pelea yo sere la ganadora"   
  
Ken sonrio y simplemente camino en otra direccion   
  
Sakura parpadeo "Aun no entiendo a este tipo, es un mujeriego pero..." dejo el pensamiento de lado y comenzo a caminar "Por ahora sera mejor dejar a Shun Goku Satsu, prefiero tratar con una tecnica mas conveniente primero"   
  
Sakura penso un momento, recordando lo que Ken le habia dicho "No te preocupes" rio un poco "Hadoukin no me controlara, yo sere la primera en controlarlo"   
  
Antes de que Sakura riera maniaticamente como tenia planeado, un arbol le cayo encima, sobre este habia un muchacho con una capucha y una enorme mochila, en su mano tenia un paraguas chino de color rojo "¿Donde estoy?"   
  
Ryoga miro hacia abajo y casi salta del susto al ver a la mujer que acababa de aplastar "¡Perdon no fue mi intencion!" dijo mientras se bajaba del arbol, se sorprendio cuando la mujer se reincorporo sacando el arbol de lado con suma facilidad   
  
Sakura solto un bufido "¿Acaso eres estupido? ¿Por que no miras hacia donde vas?"   
  
Ryoga rio nerviosamente "Perdon, es que me sentia confundido, un poco"   
  
"¿¡SOLO UN POCO!?" grito furiosa  
  
Ryoga se sonrojo un poco "Perdon"  
  
Sakura gruñio "¡Eso no es suficiente!" grito mientras se ponia en pocision de combate   
  
Ryoga arqueo una ceja "¿Perdon?"   
  
"¡Pelea!"   
  
"Pepepepero yo no peleo con mujeres"   
  
"¿Que?" pregunto molesta la practicante de Shoutokan Karate   
  
Ryoga trago saliba "No peleo con mujeres, no es honorable"   
  
"¿¡No es honorable!? ¿Acaso estas diciendo que soy debil?"   
  
Ryoga estaba confundido, ¿Por que esta mujer estaba enojado con el? Despues de todo el estaba haciendo lo mejor, las peleas deberian ser dejadas para los hombres...   
  
"Te voy a... ¡Shunpuu-Kyaku!" grito mientras daba un salto lanzando una serie de patadas giratorias a una velocidad sobrehumana rompiendo la capucha de su 'oponente'  
  
Ryoga parpadeo, en un instante esta mujer estaba gritando incoherentemente y al siguiente lo habia golpeado con una fuerza increible  
  
Sakura sonrio mientras miraba hacia atras, el muchacho ahora estaba tirado en el suelo y no parecia poder moverse "Eso te servira de leccion, debilucho"   
  
De repente Ryoga abrio los ojos "¿Debilucho?" se reincorporo y miro furioso a Sakura "Tengo un limite, supongo que no si es honorable atacar a una mujer que lo ataca a uno primero"   
  
Sakura mantubo silencio, interesada por lo que el muchacho fuera a intentar   
  
Ryoga se reincorporo, tiro su mochila a un lado y extendio su paraguas "Sin embargo no puedo perder el tiempo, mi objetivo es Ranma"  
  
"¿Ranma? ¿Tu objetivo es un caballo loco?" pregunto confundida  
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Mi gran rival! ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Todo es culpa suya!" grito indignado el muchacho de los colmillos  
  
Sakura sonrio "No me importan tus problemas, debilucho"   
  
"¡NO SOY DEBILUCHO!" grito furioso el adolecente mientras lanzaba un ataque con su paraguas, Sakura se limito a sonreir mientras bloqueaba el ataque con su brazo   
  
"Tienes que hacerlo mejor para probar lo contrario" con un suave movimiento de muñeca hizo que su oponente soltara el paraguas y luego rio, tenia un agujero en la defensa   
  
"¡Shou'ou-ken!" grito mientras un aura la rodeaba y comenzaba a golpear a Ryoga con su tecnica 'normal' mas fuerte   
  
Ryoga estaba shockeado mientras recibiea los golpes, era algo que jamas habia sentido, un dolor mayor a lo que cualquiera que conociera podria haberle hecho   
  
Sakura sonrio, al terminar la golpiza Ryoga cayo al suelo inconciente "Sin embargo eras mas fuerte de lo que esperaba" al decir esto comenzo a caminar en la direccion que inicialmente se dirigia   
  
Sakura rio un poco "Supongo que Ryu me esta afectando, ya estoy actuando como el"  
  
-----------  
  
Ryu estornudo al miro hacia atras "Parece que sigue con las peleas"   
  
Shun tenia un rostro confundido "¿A que te refieres hermano?"   
  
Ryu le sonrio al muchacho "Nada importante, simplemente me pregunto que tan lejos llegara, tanto como yo, igual que yo o..."   
  
"¿Mas que tu? ¿Pero de quien hablas?"   
  
Ryu volvio a sonreir mientras seguia caminando ignorando a su hermano por el momento   
  
Shun solto un bufido "¿Sabes? ¡Eres realmente molesto cuando actuas asi!"   
  
Un par de ojos rojos aparecieron detras del par por segundos   
  
Shun miro hacia atras "¿Nos esta siguiendo?" pregunto   
  
Ryu nego con la cabeza "Mas bien observando, ¿Tal vez asegurandose de que entrenemos duro para poder ser adversarios fuertes?"   
  
Shun miro hacia donde estaban los ojo momentos atras "Tal vez tengas razon, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo esta ocurriendo"  
  
"¿Algo?" pregunto interesado Ryu  
  
"Algo" reafirmo Shun con una sonrisa  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma dio vueltas mientras dormia, era obvio que estaba teniendo pesadillas   
  
"No... no soy como tu" dijo una vez  
  
"Soy diferente"   
  
Ranma abrio los ojos, se encontro con pura oscuridad, solo un par de ojos rojos podian verse frente a el   
  
"Eres tu"   
  
"... ¿Yo?" pregunto el ser gigantesco, respiro hondo, la misma respiracion oscura que habia sentido desde que llego a Japon   
  
"El demonio, me has estado siguiendo, ¿Por que?"   
  
Sin embargo no obtubo respuesta   
  
"¿Quien eres?"   
  
En ese momento el ser frente a el dio un paso adelante, su rostro ahora era visible, era la cara mas horrible que Ranma jamas haya visto "Soy el poder, hecho carne"   
  
Con eso la piel de Ranma se volvio de gallina "Yo..."   
  
"Dime" comenzo a decir el ser gigantesco mientras comenzaba a rodear a Ranma a una velocidad a la cual el apenas podia ver "¿Que camino tomaras?"   
  
"¿Camino?"  
  
El demonio se detubo y lo miro un momennto, sus ojos birllaron con una fuerte luz roja "¿Que camino tomaras?"   
  
"No se de que estas hablando"  
  
El monstruo rio para si mismo, y desaparecio   
  
Ranma suspiro, aliviado de que haya salido vivo   
  
En ese instante sintio como una luz cegadora cubrio todo su campo de vision, la vida se desprendia de su cuerpo, de su alma   
  
En ese momento Ranma abrio los ojos, despertandose, su respiracion era dificultosa "Uh-uh... ¿Que? ¿Que fue eso?" se pregunto   
  
Akane le lanzo un golpe "¡Baka! ¿Me vas a dejar dormir o no?" pregunto molesta   
  
Ranma miro un momento a su compañera de viaje "No fue mi culpa" dijo molesta "Fue.." en ese momento cerro la boca   
  
"¿Que fue?" pregunto confundida la otra muchacha   
  
"El demonio, el poder hecho carne"   
  
Akane miro un momento a Ranma "... ¿El?"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente "Senti su poder... es algo ilimitado, fuera de mi imaginacion, e igual de maligno"   
  
Akane quiso decir algo mas, pero ninguna palabra escapo de su boca, de repente sintio como una flecha pasaba a su lado "¿Uh?" dio un salto colocandose en una pose de combate   
  
Ranma se reincorporo "¿Quien esta ahi?" pregunto molesto   
  
Otra flecha salio disparada de entre los arboles, Ranma la atrapo con una sonrisa "¿Me encontraste finalmente?" pregunto con una sonrisa   
  
"¿Ser estupida? Obvio que encontrar" afirmo una mujer de pelo violeta mientras se hacia visible   
  
Akane dio un paso atras "¿Quien...?"   
  
Ranma dio una risa algo molesta "Shampoo, me esta siguiendo para matarme"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste"   
  
Shampoo le dio una mirada fria a Akane "Ella tomar honor, y pisotear"   
  
Akane parpadeo y le dio una mirada extraña a Ranma "Tu... la... vio..."   
  
Ranma la miro confundida "¿De que hablas? ¡Simplemente la derrote en un combate!"   
  
Akane suspiro alibiada "Que suerte, por un momento pense otra cosa"   
  
Shampoo le lanzo un golpe con su bombori a Akane, esta simplemente dio un salto hacia atras evadiendo el ataque "Oye, ¿Y yo que te hice?"   
  
"Tu ser amiga de enemigo, yo matar"   
  
Akane suspiro y se lanzo hacia Shampoo, esta se sorprendio y no se defendio por un segundo, dejando una agujero en su defensa que Akane aprobecho "¡Hadou-ken!" grito mientras extendia sus manos y un resplandor de energia salia de estas aunque no moviendose por el aire como deberia, solo golpeo a Shampoo por estar tan cerca   
  
Ranma sonrio "Es hora de huir" dijo mientras tomaba a Akane de la mano, con la otra levantaba las mochilas y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad  
  
Akane parpadeo confundida "¿Que sucede?" pregunto mientras se libraba de la mano de Ranma y comenzaba a saltar por los arboles al lado de esta   
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño "Shampoo quiere matarme por que la derrote en combate, si la derrotas tu... tambien te querra matar a ti, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Pero no entiendo por que es tan rencorosa"   
  
Ranma se encojio los hombros "Creo que es una ley o algo asi, en realidad no me importa mucho"  
  
Akane asintio "¿A donde vamos?"   
  
"A la ciudad, ahi le sera mas dificil encontrarnos"   
  
"Encontrarte" corrijio Akane   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras aumentaba la velocidad y le lanzaba una de las mochilas a Akane "Toma, es la tuya, la necesitaras si nos separamos por algun motivo"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente mientras miraba hacia atras "No parece estarnos siguiendo"   
  
Ranma se detubo de repnte y miro alrededor "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño "No importa, sigamos"   
  
Ranma asintio y siguio a su nueva compañera de entrenamiento   
  
Una sombra aparecio detras del par mientras se retiraban "... Ser rapidas, pero yo matare" afirmo la voz femenina mientras reafirmaba su carrera "No entender como chica alta saber usar chi asi"   
  
-----------  
  
Ryoga abrio los ojos, no habia nadie donde estaba... "Ugh... Esa mujer pega fuerte, muy fuerte" afirmo mientras trataba de levantarse "Esas tecnicas eran sorprendentes"  
  
Ryoga miro un arbol y sonrio "Buen entrenamiento" dijo mientras saltaba sobre este y trataba de imitar la patada giratoria que habia realizado Sakura en su contra   
  
Pero fallo horriblemente  
  
Ryoga fruncio el ceño "Estaba seguro de que podria aprender el... Shunpuu Kyaku"   
  
Salto y realizo un rol en el aire "Primero tengo que lograr el giro a la perfeccion" afirmo decidido "Con esta tecnica Ranma sera historia, ¡Hahahahahha!"  
  
Una figura lo miraba entretenido, un par de ojos aparecieron entre los arboles   
  
Ryoga parpadeo y dejo de reir "¿Que fue eso?" se pregunto, de repente sintio como todo se volvia frio, como si siempre ubiera estado de esta forma  
  
El par de ojos desaparecieron, pero el frio no...  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma miro alrededor mientras caminaba junto a Akane por las calles de Tokio "Supongo que por aqui hay una arena"   
  
Akane solto un bufido "¿Estas seguro de que no estamos perdidas?"   
  
"No, yo nunca me pierdo" afirmo orgullosa la muchacha pelirroja  
  
Akane suspiro abiertamente y miro hacia atras "Es extraño, pense que veriamos de nuevo a es chica..."   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Quien?" pregunto confundida Ranma   
  
"¡La china idiota!" grito enfadada la muchacha de pelo largo  
  
"¡Oh! Shampoo" Ranma se encojio los hombros "Ya aparecera de nuevo, de cualquier forma..." Ranma noto algo frente a el "¡Por fin!"   
  
Akane miro hacia donde su compañera se dirijia "¿Que encontraste?" pregunto confundida mientras seguia a Ranma   
  
"La arena de combate" comento la pelirroja mientras entraba en lo que parecia ser un pequño negocio viejo   
  
Por dentro era totalmente diferente sin embargo, un gran ring se encontraba en el centro, un bar se encontraba en la esquina junto a una gran cantidad de sillas para ver los combates   
  
"¿Como nos inscribimos?" pregunto Akane mientras se acercaba un poco a Ranma, el aspecto de las personas en el lugar no la calmaban en lo mas minimo   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja cuando Akane la tomo de la mano, pero dejo el pensamiento de lado mientras se acercaba a un hombre que estaba sentado detras de un escritorio el cual parecia estar fuera de lugar   
  
"¿Aqui son las inscripciones?"   
  
"¿Inscripciones?" pregunto confundido el hombre mirando curiosamnete al par   
  
Ranma asintio "Somos artistas marciales, buscamos un oponente"   
  
"Ahh, ¿Quieren pelear? Pero son muy jovenes y delicadas..."   
  
"Delicada tu mama, venimos a luchar, necesitamos el dinero"   
  
"Oh... pero hay otras maneras de conseguir dinero" comento mientras bajaba su vista  
  
Akane lo golpeo en la cara "¿No hay nadie aceptando retadores?"   
  
El hombre se sobo el rostro mientras asentia "Hay un tipo que vino recientemente, como actualmente no hay ningun luchador que frecuente el lugar... supongo que el podra servir"  
  
Ranma asintio "¿Cuanto?"   
  
El hombre sonrio mientras escribia un numero en un papel y se lo daba al par de muchachas "Si fallan sin embargo tendran que trabajar para mi, ¿Que tal ese trato?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Trato hecho"   
  
Akane miro incomoda a Ranma "¿Estas segura?"   
  
Ranma asintio confiada "Sera pan comido, ahora, ¿Donde esta mi oponente?"   
  
El hombre parecia estar confundido "¿No pelearan juntas? Eso es una lastima supongo" se encojio los hombros "Usualmente cuando es dos a uno apuestan por los equipos, eso me trae beneficios..."   
  
"¿Donde esta?"   
  
El hombre suspiro y miro hacia atras, le susurro algo al oido a otro hombre, este salio de la habitacion y pronto un hombre con un dougi rosado se encontraba en el ring esperando un rival   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "No parece gran cosa"   
  
"Dan Hibiki es su nombre, es nuevo, pero escuche que usa la tecnica del Shoutokan Karate, la misma que usa el legendario Ryu"   
  
Akane parpadeo "Ryu" murmuro con algo de furia mesclada con respeto  
  
Ranma miro a Akane un segundo y se encojio los hombros, luego dirijio la mirada al hombre "¿Alguna vez lo viste pelear?"   
  
El hombre nego con la cabeza, a lo que Ranma sonrio inocentemente   
  
La pelirroja dio un salto hacia el ring "Ojala y seas un buen oponente" afirmo con una sonrisa la muchacha de ropa china   
  
Dan dio un bufido "Sera facil encargarme de una niña como tu" se coloco en una pose de combate perteneciente al karate   
  
Ranma sonrio "Veamos que puedes hacer"   
  
Dan rio de forma grotesca mientras mandaba su mano hacia adelante y daba un grito de guerra "¡Gadou Ken!" grito mientras una pequeña bola de energia salia de su mano y se desvanecia rapidamente   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "Akane lo mantiene por menos tiempo... pero almenos tiene mucha mas fuerza"   
  
Dan parpadeo "¿Eh?"   
  
La pelirroja salto sobre su oponente lanzandole una patada violenta que dio de lleno en la cara de Dan, este trato de contratacar pero sus puños fallaron por mas que poco   
  
Akane solto un bufido desde su aciento "Esa rafaga de ki era patetica" luego suspiro "Lo mismo se puede decir de esa velocidad... sin embargo puedo sacar algo de probecho de esta pelea..."   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras saltaba sobre Dan, ahora estando a su espalda "¡Hyakuretsu Harite!" grito mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en su cintura y con la derecha comenzaba a golpear a Dan a una velocidad inhumana   
  
Akane gruño para sus adentros "Consiguio la fuerza y la velocidad..."  
  
Dan cayo al suelo semi-conciente "Ugh... eso no me detendra, ¡Yo tengo que hacerme mas fuerte!" grito mientras se reponia un poco "¡Kouryuu Ken!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzaba su modificacion del Shouryuu Ken, pero fallo terriblemente, Ranma ya no se encontraba ahi   
  
La pelorroja simplemente sonreia detras de Dan "Tienes que ser mas rapido" Dan le lanzo una patada, pero ahora esta se encontraba en la otra punta del ring   
  
"Demonios... es muy rapida"   
  
Ranma asintio "La velocidad es uno de mis grandes puntos fuertes"  
  
Dan callo a sus rodillas "Ugh... es muy... fuerte" callo del todo, ya no podia soportarlo mas   
  
Ranma suspiro aburrida "Era mas debil de lo que pense" luego penso un poco "Ni siquiera tube que usar mi verdadera forma" comento en un suspiro   
  
Akane parecia no haberla oido mientras tomaba el dinero "Ya tenemos que irnos"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente mientras seguia a su compañera de entrenamientos "Ahora tenemos dinero para ir a China, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Tenemos dinero para ir por avion..." Ranma solo sonrio a esto  
  
-----------  
  
Soun suspiro, ya hace mas de dos semanas que su hija se habia ido de casa "¿Por que lo hizo?" se pregunto algo molesto   
  
Nabiki giro sus ojos aburrida "¿Tal vez por como la criaste? ¿Que le enseñaste el ougi? ¿O por que quisiste que se pusiera seria en su entrenamiento?"   
  
Soun suspiro "Tienes razon, espero que Akane este bien" miro hacia abajo, al tablero de Go, su mirada estaba confundida "Mmm, ¿Que no era las blancas?"   
  
El panda frente a el saco un cartel de la nada "Te equivocas Tendo, estas distraido" decia el cartel claramente, lo giro y decia otra cosa "Yo tengo las blancas"  
  
Soun suspiro "¿Estas seguro que Ranma estara bien?"   
  
El panda asintio "Le enseño el mejor" afirmo el cartel, luego el panda saco otro "Cuando vuelva finalmente visitaremos..." el espacio para el cartel se termino y el panda lo dio vuelta "... A Nodoka-chan"   
  
Soun sonrio "Pues es algo que hace mucho deberias haber hecho, ¿No es asi Saotome-kun?"   
  
El panda asintio algo molesto y movio su ficha   
  
"¿Que no me tocaba a mi?" pregunto confundido el humano   
  
El panda solo nego con la cabeza mientras reia nerviosamente   
  
-----------  
Fin del episodio 3  
-----------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno... este capitulo fue menos que relleno, Ranma domino la tecnica de Honda, si, lo hizo algo rapido... pero... ¿Seria Ranma de otra forma?   
  
El hecho de que Ranma no haya mencionado su verdadero sexo es basicamente a por que estubieron en la selva, donde es dificil encontrar agua caliente, y ademas por Akane... pero pronto se vera a Ranma en su forma masculina   
  
Ryoga tambien hara su aparicion verdadera, esta fue pasajera, tendra una larga pelea con Ranma con un par de tecnicas nuevas...   
  
A por cierto... Hyakuretsu Harite no fue mencionado en el ep. 2, pero es el nombre de la tecnica de Honda, piensen que en un momento "En off" Edmond menciono el nombre de la tecnica   
  
Las apariciones de Sakura no son en vano, tienen un por que y pronto se sabra...   
  
daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar 


	4. El Ki natural

El puño carmesi  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom   
  
-----------  
Episodio 4 - El Ki natural  
-----------  
  
Akane suspiro mientras miraba alrededor en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong "Ranma, ¿Alguna vez estubiste aqui?" pregunto tartamuedenado   
  
Ranma bostezo un poco, no habia dormido, por algun motivo estaba inquieta "¿Eh? Pues..." se rasco la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar "Creo que si..."   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "¿Creo?" pregunto algo molesta "Si esa chica china te siguio hasta Japon supongo que has visitado Hong Kong antes"   
  
Ranma bostezo de nuevo mientras se sentaba en un asiento, suspiro un momento "Necesito cambiarme" Akane no entendio el significado de esa frase  
  
"Podras hacer eso luego, primero necesitamos ubicarnos"   
  
Ranma dio un pequeño gruñido que Akane noto "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Ranma miro hacia otra parte "¿Cuanto nos queda?"   
  
"¿Eh? En dolares..." Akane comenzo a contar el dinero "600, ¿Por?"   
  
"Por nada... ¿No sabes donde se puede conseguir agua caliente?"   
  
"¿Agua caliente?"   
  
"Si, agua caliente, la necesito"   
  
"¿Para que?" pregunto algo confundida la muchacha   
  
Ranma casi se da una golpea la cara, habia olvidado que Akane no sabia nada "No, es algo sin importancia, no te preocupes"   
  
Akane se mantubo en silencio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, se dio vuelta y miro a Ranma directo a los ojos "Vamos, no quiero perder tiempo"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente mientras se levantaba "Aun no entiendo por que estas tan obsesionada en encontrarte con Ryu... ¿Quieres ser su dicipula?"   
  
"¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, simplemente quiero una revancha" afirmo la muchacha de pelo negro, algo ofendida por el comentario  
  
Ranma sonrio un poco mientras caminaba, una puerta se abrio frente al par de manera automatica "¿Habias viajado en avion alguna vez?" pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema   
  
Akane la miro por un momento con una mirada indiferente, luego pensativa "Pues... si, en una ocacion, ¿Por que?"   
  
"Por nada, solo preguntaba"  
  
De repente Akane sintio como algo le faltaba, se dio vuelta y noto que no tenia su mochila "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Ranma miro hacia un costado, un muchacho corria, cargando una ridiculamente enorme mochila con el, apenas y podia moverla "Parece que es un pequeño ladron" comento   
  
"Demonios" Akane salio en la persecucion del muchacho, quien rapidamente fue alcanzado   
  
"Mierda" dijo el niño mientras miraba alrededor "Yo no hice nada" dijo, de una manera no muy convincente   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "Devuelveme mi mochila, y no saldras lastimado"   
  
"¿Lastimado? Dudo que puedas, niña" dijo una voz detras de ella, cuando Akane se dio vuelta fue recibida con un puño en el rostro que la tiro al suelo   
  
Ranma dio un gruñido, desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio pateando al atacante de su compañera de entrenamientos, el hombre salio volando fuera del area   
  
Otro hombre, que se encontraba detras del niño, dio un paso atras "Imposible, ¡Nadie puede patear de esa manera!"   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras se acomodaba su cola de caballo "Asi que tu tambien estas con este tipo..."   
  
El hombre trago saliva mientras Ranma extendia su puño y salia disparada a una velocidad sobre humana, golpeando de lleno el rostro del hombre, el cual no salio volando, pero cayo al piso formando un pequeño crater   
  
Akane dio una maldicion mientras se levantaba del suelo "Ese tipo me tomo por sorpresa"  
  
Ranma asintio mientras miraba al niño "Suelta la mochila" ordeno friamente   
  
El niño solto una lagrima mientras hacia lo que la pelirroja le ordeno, para luego salir corriendo lo mas rapido pocible   
  
Ranma suspiro al levantar la mochila y lanzarsela a Akane "Ten mas cuidado, es peligroso"   
  
Akane se sonrojo y asintio "No estoy acostrumbrada al robo"   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar, Akane lo siguio de cerca "Japon es un lugar donde el robo no es una epidemia"   
  
Akane sonrio, algo orgullosa por su pais   
  
Ranma miro alrededor "Mmm, curioso" comento   
  
"¿Que sucede ahora?" pregunto molesta su compañera   
  
"¿Sabes chino?" pregunto   
  
"¿Chino? Pense que sabias"   
  
Ranma suspiro "Supongo que ninguno de los dos sabe... mmm ¿Ingles?"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "¿Por que?"   
  
"Por nada, simplemente que pronto nos separaremos y queria estar seguro de que estubieras bien"   
  
Akane parpadeo repetidas veces, algo en esa oracion estaba fuera de lugar, pero claro, ella no pudo saber exactamente 'QUE' era lo que estaba fuera de lugar "¿Cuando?"   
  
Ranma levanto la vista "¿mmm?"  
  
"¿Cuando nos separaremos?"   
  
"Pues... al llegar a Qinghai, supongo, ahi esta Jusenkyo"   
  
"¿Qinghai? ¿Que hacias ahi en primer lugar?"   
  
"Entrenamiento"  
  
Akane sonrio lentamente "Cuando no"   
  
Ranma le devolvio la sonrisa, silenciosamente  
  
"De cualquier manera, encontrare a Ryu, ¡Estoy segura!"  
  
Una figura paso junto al par y fruncio el ceño al verlas salir de su campo visual "Parece que Shadowlaw a regresado a sus actividades..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Ryouga fruncio el ceño mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, trago saliva para dar su grito carasteristico de "¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?"   
  
Una anciana a su lado parpadeo "¿Perdon?"   
  
Ryouga la miro un momento "¿Sabe donde esta la secundaria Furinkan?"   
  
"¿Fuuken?" pregunto confundida   
  
"No, Furinkan"   
  
"¿Futurama?"   
  
"¡Furinkan!"   
  
"Fu-" comenzo a decir nuevamente la anciana, Ryouga dio un grito y se alejo del lugar   
  
La mujer suspiro "Que lastima, parecia un chico taaan educado"   
  
Ryouga fruncio el ceño, miro a un muchahco de pelo castaño que estaba saliendo de algun lugar que el no reconocia, decidio tomar el camino 'rudo' y lo levanto por el cuello "¿Donde esta Furinkan?"   
  
"¿Uh?"  
  
"¿¡Donde esta la secundaria Furinkan!?" exigio el muchacho molesto   
  
El chico parecia aburrido, apesar de estar siendo ahorcado, apunto hacia una placa al lado de Ryouga, quien bajo a su victima y leyo   
  
'Furinkan'  
  
Ryouga se sonrojo "Perdon, soy algo..."   
  
"¿Despistado?"   
  
"Algo asi" comento el chico perdido con cierto disgusto "¿Donde esta Ranma Saotome?"   
  
"¿Saotome?"   
  
"Si, ¡Busco a Ranma!"   
  
"Mmm, no conosco a nadie con ese nombre"   
  
"¿Estas seguro?"   
  
"Claro"   
  
Ryouga penso por un momento "¡Es impocible! ¿Estamos en Nerima verdad?"   
  
El chico arqueo una ceja, no podia ser que este tipo fuese tan despistado, ¿verdad? "Pues.. si"   
  
"¡Demonios! ¡Ranma debe estar por otro lugar entonces!" grito el chico perdido mientras salia corriendo del lugar   
  
Nabiki sonrio al ver correr al muchacho "Parece que alguien busca a Saotome"   
  
Hiroshi parapadeo "¿Conoces a ese tipo?"   
  
"No, pero el padre de Ranma se esta quedando en nuestro dojo, parece que tiene algunos enemigos..." sonrio de una manera extraña la muchacha  
  
---------------------  
  
Shun fruncio el ceño mientras lanzaba una patada al rostro de Ryu, este simplemente bloqueo el ataque facilmente y contrataco con un puño de lleno en la cara, el muchacho salio volando hacia atras pero cayo parado   
  
Shun rio "Aun puedo pelear"   
  
Ryu sonrio "Entonces sigue"   
  
Shun junto sus manos y comenzo a calanizar su energia "Te ganare"   
  
"Intentalo"   
  
"¡Hadou Ken!" grito el muchacho mientras expulsaba una bola de energia que pronto se transformo en aire...   
  
Ryu arqueo una ceja "Aun no dominas la tecnica" comento   
  
Shun dio un bufido "Eso no importa, ya casi la tengo archivada"   
  
Ryu sonrio "Sera mejor dejar el entrenamiento para despues" luego se sento y miro la comida que estaba cocinando "Mmm, parece que ya esta"   
  
Shun dio un giro con sus ojos "Supongo que vamos a comer..."  
  
---------------------  
  
"¿Han encontrado a Ryu?" pregunto una voz   
  
"Sabemos donde estaba hace unos dias, pero es impocible retenerlo, señor, ademas es muy fuerte, ¿Como lo traeremos?"   
  
Vega arqueo una ceja "¿Creen que me voy a preocupar por cosas tan insignificantes?"   
  
El hombre dio un paso atras asustado "La creacion del profesor Danichelli esta lista, pero aun hay que probarla"   
  
"Mmm, pues supongo que hay que buscar algun raton de laboratorio, ¿no?"   
  
"Algo asi, señor"   
  
Vega preciono un boton, de repente televisores frente a el se prendieron, rostros de varios luchadores del mundo se mostraron frente a el   
  
"Mmm, esto es interesante" comento mientras ojeaba a los diversos luchadores, con un boton los rostros cambiaron "¿Que tal este?" pregunto mientras apuntaba a un hombre rubio   
  
"Ken Masters, señor, practica el mismo estilo que Ryu y fueron compañeros de entrenamiento, fue visto en Japon recientemente, pero actualmente esta en los Estados Unidos, seria dificil conseguirlo"   
  
Vega fruncio el ceño, estaba por ordenar la captura del hombre de cualquier modo pero cambio de opinion "¿Tienes algo nuevo para mi?"   
  
El hombre lo penso por un momento "Recientemente Ryu se enfrento a una muchacha, Akane Tendo, 16 años"   
  
"¿16 años? No me sirve"   
  
"Mostro una tecnica bastante interesante, de acuerdo a las investigaciones que realizamos, su escuela de artes marciales es el Musabetsu Kakuto"   
  
Los ojos de Vega parpadearon un par de veces "¡Jajaja! Conosco el estilo"   
  
"¿Eh? Bueno, de cualquier manera ella ahora aparentemente esta en una busqueda de Ryu, no sabemos si es para que la entrene, pero de cualquier manera tiene potencial, ya ha asimilado en parte el..." el hombre leyo el informe en sus manos "Hadou Ken, esta muy cerca de lograr dominarlo por completo"   
  
"Mmm, interesante, muy interesante, ¿Algo mas?"   
  
"Recientemente se enfrento a Edmond Honda, campeon mundial de Sumo, demostro unas cualidades espectaculares..."   
  
Vega sonrio "Quiero un grupo de robots espias se encarguen de ella, pero necesito tener algun progreso, sino sabes lo que pasara"   
  
El hombre trago saliva mientras se retiraba "A la orden señor"  
  
"Musabetsu Kakuto, Happosai, finalmente encuentro una forma de dominar tu estilo" luego de eso Vega simplemente solto una risa maniatica   
  
---------------------  
  
Ryouga miro alrededor, no sabia donde estaba, pero seguro estaba oscuro "¿Uh? ¿Donde estoy?"   
  
"¿No lo ves niño?" dijo una voz detras de el   
  
"¿Uh?"   
  
"Estas en una cueva" afirmo el pequeño hombre, un ingeniero civil   
  
Ryouga asintio "¿Como salgo de aqui?" pregunto, aunque en realidad se preguntaba como habia llegado ahi si hace momentos estaba en Tokyo   
  
"Pues... la slaida esta cerrada, sin embargo..." el hombre le sonrio a Ryouga "¿Eres un artista marcial, verdad?"   
  
Ryouga parecia confundido, pero simplemente asintio "¿Que hay con eso?"   
  
"Pues aqui tengo una tecnica que puede ayudarte a salir" afirmo el hombre mientras de la nada sacaba un rollo de parecia antiguo  
  
"Mmm, ¿Que se supone que es esa tecnica?"   
  
"Shi Shi Houko Dan"   
  
Ryouga parpadeo "¿Que es un Shi Shi Houko Dan" pregunto algo confundido   
  
"Es una tecnica que te servira... veras" el hombre se acurruco un poco, un aura lo rodeo "Trata de imitar mis movimientos"   
  
Ryouga asintio y se paro junto al pequeño hombre, imito sus movimientos, una tenue aura roja la rodeo   
  
El hombre sonrio "Ahora consentra tus pensamientos malos, focusa tu energia"   
  
Ryouga comenzo a pensar en todo lo malo de su vida, Ranma Saotome   
  
La energia no era mucha, pero era algo de algun modo   
  
"¡Ahora extiende tus manos y libera el poder del drag... mmm, ¡Leon!"   
  
Ryouga asintio y extendio sus manos, un disparo de energia del color de la sangre salio de su cuerpo y golpeo de lleno la roca que tapaba la entrada de la cueva, destruyendola por completo   
  
Ryouga parpadeo, miro sus manos, humo salia de estas "Increible"   
  
"Es una tecnica energizada con las emociones negativas, sin embargo debes de cuidarte, por que una vez realizada te liberaras de estas emociones y estaras sin poder para realizar la tecnica de nuevo"   
  
Ryouga asintio y luego sonrio maniaticamente "Se lo agradesco"   
  
"Ahh, no es nada" comento el hombre mientras le entregaba el rollo "Si quieres perfeccionar la tecnica tendras que decifrar esto"   
  
Ryouga miro el rollo, tenia dos partes, la primera tenia una explicacion de como hacer la tecnica, una basica explicacion, la segunda simplemente tenia una flecha hacia abajo "¿Que significa esto?"   
  
El hobmre sonrio "Lo tendras que decifrar tu mismo"   
  
Ryouga fruncio el ceño pero asintio  
  
---------------------  
  
Akane sonrio mientras comia su Ramen, sopa china, "Esto es delicioso, ¿no lo crees Ranma?"   
  
Ranma asintio mientras comia a una velocidad que Akane nunca habia visto   
  
Akane dejo su comida de lado y se levanto "Es hora de entrenar, si no quieres hablar"   
  
Ranma sonrio, en menos de un segundo termino el ultimo plato y se levanto para el entrenamiento "Esta vez usa todas tus tecnicas" comento, colocandose en una pose de combate  
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Desde cuando usas pose de combate?"   
  
Ranma hizo una mueca "Desde que me di cuenta que no eres _tan_ debil"   
  
La muchacha mas alta arqueo una ceja "¿Debil? ¡Te mostrare quien es debil!" grito mientras corrio a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, sonrio cuando extendio sus manos y rapidamente solto un grito de "¡Hadou Ken!" un resplandor azul salio de sus manos golpeando de lleno a la pelirroja   
  
Ranma salio volando hacia atras, pero curiosamente cayo parada "Mmm, ¿Ahora lo puedes sacar sin cargar tu energia?"  
  
Akane sonrio "Simplemente tenia que acostumbrarme"   
  
De repente comenzo a llover   
  
Ranma rio un poco "Pero aun no dominas la tecnica, y no puedes ganar" desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio detras de su oponente, Akane simplemente lanzo una patada hacia atras tratando de golpear a Ranma, pero esta esquivo el ataque girando en el suelo hacia atras  
  
Ranma dio un suspiro "Tu defensa es mucho mejor que antes... ¿Sera por el entrenamiento en Hadou Ken o es por otro motivo?"   
  
Akane gruño "Me hago mas fuerte con cada dia que pasa, ¿O tal vez te estes haciendo mas debil?"   
  
"Ja, si claro, trata cualquier cosa, no podras derrotarme"   
  
"¡Mouchouken!" grito Akane al dar un rapido salto continuado por un intento de golpear a Ranma en el cuello, pero esta simplemente evadio nuevamente el ataque   
  
"Tortuga"   
  
Akane dio un paso adelante y coloco sus manos unidas a un costado, comenzo a cargar energia   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
Akane extendio sus manos expandiendo una pequeña bola de energia "¡Hadou Ken!" grito, con una sonrisa, por fin habia dominado la tecnica, un trueno acompaño la escena, coronando su victoria al aprender Hadou Ken  
  
Ranma parpadeo, la bola desaparecio luego de unos segundos "¿Que no se supone que deberia de tener mas alcance?"   
  
Akane se sonrojo "Aun no la domine por completo"   
  
Ranma asintio "Mmm, es una tecncia dificil... me pregunto si..." fue interrumpido cuando un relampago transformo la noche en dia por un segundo, acompañado de un trueno que parecia mover la tierra   
  
Ranma se agacho y toco la tierra, luego sonrio "Eso es"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Que sucede Ranma?"   
  
"Mover tu Ki por el aire es dificil, ¿No?"   
  
"No es mi Ki en realidad, el Hadou Ken usa Ki natural, no tu fuente de vida, sino seria una tecnica suicida, aunque admito que uso parte de mi propio Ki para realizarla"   
  
Ranma sonrio, Akane le acabo de dar una clave importante "Claro, pero como decia, es dificil hacerlo de esa manera, es fuerte, si pero es poco practico"   
  
Akane parecia estar algo aburrida "¿Que quieres decir?"   
  
"¡Esto! ¡Seishou Denpa!" grito mientras golpeaba el suelo, el cual temblo un momento, luego energia electrica salio disparada por el suelo a una velocidad aceptable, aunque no sorprendente   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño y simplemente salto la rafaga de energia electrica y pateo el rostro de Ranma, pero se sorprendio cuando esta atrapo su pierna con su mano izquierda  
  
Ranma hizo una mueca "Espera lo inesperable, esa es una clave de Musabetsu Kakuto" luego simplemente lanzo a la otra chica hacia un arbol cercano, sorprnediendose al notar que Akane dio un giro y uso el arbol para impulsarse nuevamente en su direccion "Esto no me va a gustar..."   
  
Akane sonrio, canalizo la energia que habia absorvido del lanzamiento en su brazo derecho "¡¡¡SHOU TAKAKEN!!!" al decir esto su Ki se unio a la energia natural, formando una bola de energia alrededor del puño derecho   
  
Ranma suspiro y salto hacia atras   
  
Akane fallo, golpeando el suelo y probocando un enorme crater   
  
"Jeje, tienes que ser mas rapida, Aka-chan" luego se arrodillo y golpeo el suelo de nuevo "¡Seishou Denpa!" repitio su ataque nuevo, la energia electrica se formo mas rapido que la ultima vez pero avanzo a una velocidad igual   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño, no podia moverse "Ouch" comento cuando la rafaga golpeo su cuerpo haciendola rodar hacia atras   
  
Ranma rio un poco "Supongo que gano yo"   
  
Akane se sento lentamente y le dio una mirada fria a la pelirroja "Supongo"  
  
Ambas muchachas se acomodaron al lado del arbol "Por cierto Akane.." comenzo a decir Ranma   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"Esa modificacion de tu Takaken fue fuerte, ¿Que hiciste diferente?"   
  
Akane parpadeo repetidas veces mientras miraba sus manos "Pues... suprimi el paso de la patada de hacha, no le veo mucho sentido... ademas fue aereo, no consumi energias en correr y me movi mas rapido, ¿Ahora yo puedo hacerte un pregunta?"   
  
Esto tomo a Ranma por sorpresa "Si, claro"   
  
"¿Seishou Denpa es simplemente una forma modificada de Hadou Ken?"   
  
"¿Version modificada? ¡Ja! Por supuesto que no, solo tome la base de absorver energia de la naturaleza, la energia es electrica por el hecho de que lo que absorvo es precisamente Ki en forma de electricidad aunque obviamente el Ki puro tambien es parte de la tecnica"   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño, se habia dado cuenta que Ranma produjo el movimiento con las bases que ella misma le habia explicado, sin embargo ella estaba segura de poder sorprender a Ranma en otra ocacion  
  
De repente ambos sintieron que eran observabadas "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"Ambas estan detenidas, no saldran lastimadas si no ponen resistencia" afirmo una voz femenina, salio de su escondite detras de una roca y sonrio, era una mujer con ropa china   
  
Akane y Ranma se reincorporaron rapidamente "¿Y si nos recisitmos?" pregunto Ranma   
  
La mujer arqueo una ceja "Acabo de decir que si _no_ se recisten no las lastimaria, lo obvio es que si lo hacen saldran lastimadas, de cualquier forma, mi nombre es Chun Li" la mujer se puso en pose de combate y comenzo a extender levemente su aura   
  
Ranma dio un paso atras "Mierda" miro a Akane a los ojos "Tenemos que escapar"   
  
Akane la miro confundida "¿Que?"   
  
Chun Li sonrio "¡No las dejare!" grito corriendo hacia el par   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño y comenzo a correr cuando noto que Ranma ya habia partido "¿QUE HACES?" le grito a su compañera   
  
"¡Escapar! ¿Que no se nota?" grito Ranma enfadada mientras aceleraba el paso   
  
"No podremos escapar por mucho tiempo" afirmo Akane al alcanzarla, luego miro hacia atras "¡Hadou Ken!" grito lanzando una bola de energia hacia atras   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "¿Y eso para que? Dudo que la golpee"   
  
Akane rio "Eso la molestara un poco" en ese momento una explosion se sintio detras de ellas   
  
Ranma parecia confundida "¿Que demonios es eso?"   
  
"Bakusai Hadou Ken" afirmo orgullosa Akane   
  
La pelirroja simplemente suspiro, luego podria preguntar de que se trataba la tecnica correctamente, pero ahora solo se preocupo de escapar   
  
Chun Li estaba enfadada, y cuando se enfada usalmente sus victimas sufren mas de lo usual... se arreglo su cabello y sonrio "Esa tecnica fue interesante, pero te detendre pequeña" luego suspiro y comenzo a caminar hacia otra direccion "Aunque sera mejor hacerlo otro dia, Shadowlaw tiene la maldita mania de escaparse de mis manos, pero estoy segura de que lograre poner mis manos encima de ese..." comenzo a dar insultos, obviamente dirijidos a Vega   
  
---------------------  
  
Luego de parar de correr Akane miro a Ranma confundida "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Ranma?"  
  
"¿Si? Hu hu hu" parecia estar cansada por correr tanto   
  
La cabeza de Akane parecio la de un demonio por un momento "¿¿¿POR QUE CORRIMOS???"   
  
Ranma sonrio inocentemente "Chun Li es una luchadora muy fuerte, escucha muchas historias sobre ella, oyaji dijo que ella era la gran excepcion a la regla de que las mujeres no pueden luchar..."   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja a esto, pero dejo que Ranma continuara   
  
"No podriamos pelear con ella luego de semejante entrnamiento, ¿No? Aun unidos dudo que hayamos sido oponentes dignos, yo solo a full podria enfrentarme a ella, tu tambien supongo, pero no en nuestro estado actual"   
  
Akane asintio, otra vez detectando algo fuera de lugar en la forma de hablar de Ranma   
  
"Hump, tal vez me equivoque son solo unos cobardes" afirmo una voz   
  
Ranma miro alrededor "¿Que demonios?" pudo ver como un par de ojos rojos se desvanecian de la oscuridad   
  
Akane dio un paso atras "Ese diablo, nos siguio desde japon"   
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño "Tal vez tengas razon"  
  
------------------  
Fin del episodio 3  
------------------  
  
Uhhh, eso fue largo, sin embargo no estoy seguro de que este al nivel de mis otros trabajos, por algun motivo estoy pensando esto ultimamente... necesito pre-lectores (Aunque ya consegui uno ^_-). Bueno, con las notas de la historia y explicaciones de las tecnicas.   
  
Seishou Denpa (Honda de Energia electro-magnetica): Si, similar a la tecnica de Terry Bogard (De Fatal Fury), 'Power Wave' sin embargo es muy diferente, Ranma acumula su propio Ki en energia pura y lo lanza por el suelo juntandolo con energia electrica que existe en todas las cosas  
  
Shou Takaken (Golpe del Aguila Volador): Una version modificada de Takaken, se podria decir que es una version perfeccionada, pero en realidad es simplemente una alterna, el golpe del ultimo paso (Puño cargado con Ki) es mas fuerte debido a la mayor velocidad, pero a falta de segundo paso (Patada de hacha) el golpe pierde algo de versatilidad  
  
Bakusai Hadou Ken (Golpe de la explosion de la honda vital): Un Hadou Ken modificado, al impactar con algo (animales, objetos, personas) explota probocando tambien una nube de polvo levantando la tierra, el impacto no es tan fuerte en realidad pero lo que molesta es la vision y ademas tiende a dejar mareado al oponente  
  
Pronto Ranma dejara a Akane al llegar a la region de Qinghai, para tratar de recuperar su masculinidad. Akane mientras tanto se encontrara con algunos nuevos retos... como Chun Li, por ejemplo ^_- 


	5. La separacion

El puño carmesi  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom   
  
-----------  
Episodio 5 - La separacion  
-----------  
  
Ranma y Akane finalmente habian llegado a las montañas de la zona de Qinghai en China.   
  
La pelirroja le sonrió a su compañera de entrenamientos "Aqui es donde nos separamos..."   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "¿Estaras bien?"  
  
"Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti" comento Ranma con una mueca "Ten cuidado de Chun Li, no trates de pelear con luchadores de ese nivel" se dio vuelta "Almenos no todabia" luego siguio su camino hacia Jusenkyo  
  
Akane miro a su amiga por momentos "Gracias por el consejo Ranma-kun, pero si hago eso... nunca voy a ganarle a Ryu" al terminar de decir eso partio en la direccion opuesta a Ranma.  
  
La muchacha japonesa camino por horas entre las montañas, se detubo y miro alrededor "Genial, estoy perdida" comento mirando al suelo, suspiro y tiro su mochila al suelo, la abrio y saco un mapa.  
  
"Veamos... deje a Ranma aqui" comento mirando un punto "Y camine hacia... ¿aqui?" se pregunto "Demonios... tendre que pedir direcciones, no puedo perder a Ryu" levanto la vista pero no vio a nadie en esa desolada area, se encogio los hombros y continuo su viaje en una direccion aleatoria.  
  
Levanto la vista y suspiro aliviada cuando vio a un adolecente caminar por los alrededores, tenia aspecto de viajar lo suficiente asi que decidio asercarse.  
  
---------  
  
Ranma mientras tanto habia llegado finalmente a Jusenkyo, lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos "No puedo creerlo... la pesadilla, finalmente acabara" dio su primer paso dentro del valle y fruncio el ceño, sintio como si una presencia lo mirara.   
  
Un aura negra brillo por momentos en las cercanias.  
  
Oscura.  
  
Fria.  
  
Pero mas que nada, aterradora.  
  
"El Diablo" comento molesta, no estaba de humor para nada malo por el momento, queria lanzarse en la fosa del hombre ahogado y seguir su entrenamiento.  
  
Miró hacia atras pero no vió a nadie "Mejor asi" se dijo a si mismo siguiendo su camino.  
  
"¡Honolable huesped a leglesado!" saludo el Guia, quien parecia estar parado esperando hacia bastantes horas.  
  
"¿Me esperaba?" pregunto confundido el artista marcial.  
  
El Guia nego con la cabeza "Sel tlabajo, pelo yo estal feliz de vello"  
  
"Bien, en ese caso llevame a la laguna del hombre ahogado"  
  
"¿Homble ahogado?" pregunto el hombre.  
  
La pelirroja gruño "Si, quiero volver a ser un hombre completo"  
  
"Ah, ya lecueldo, peldon, olvide que en lealidad sel homble"   
  
Ranma entrecerro los ojos al oir eso, estaba por golpear al hombre pero algo le proboco voltear, parpadeo repetidas veces cuando vio a un enorme hombre con Dougi negro parado detras del guia. "Demonios"  
  
"Tu... ¿estaras listo?" pregunto la figura  
  
El guia volteo y luego salio corriendo aterrorizado "¡Wahhh! ¡Sel demonio!"  
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño y se coloco en posicion de combate "Maldicion... ¡No me mataras tan facil!"  
  
Los ojos del monstruo brillaron y este salto a una velocidad inhumana, estiro su mano y una enorme esfera de energia salio disparada hacia Ranma, luego estiro su otro brazo lanzando otra de similar tamaño.  
  
Ranma esquivo lanzandose a un costado, se tapo los ojos cuando las bolas de energia estallaron con el suelo, tierra y agua salto hacia todas partes "¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Estas aguas son peligrosas!"   
  
"Hmm" susurro algo el demonio mientras aparecia delante de Ranma, luego realizo una especie de golpe vertical "¡Hya!" era un Shoryuu-ken  
  
Ranma cayo cerca de un estanque, lo miro por segundos y luego trago saliba, se incorporo y miro severamente al demonio "Ese golpe fue muy fuerte" el puño del adolecente brillo en energia, luego este salio disparado como una bala hacia el diablo "¡Ranryuu-ken!" copio el movimiento del diablo, aunque de manera horizontal y no vertical.  
  
El demonio fruncio el ceño pero se mantubo callado, cayo al suelo y desaparecio, reapareciendo detras de Ranma, la pelirroja fue totalmente sorprendida y grito de dolor cuando el monstruo realizo un poderoso movimiento de patada giratoria cargada con una extraña energia electrica.  
  
Ranma salio volando "¡Aghhh!"  
  
El demonio paro de girar y miro a su oponente, estaba tirada al suelo frente a el "Parece que no estas listo aun muchacho" se sorprendio cuando vio al guia regresar con un termo.  
  
El Guia lanzo el agua caliente hacia Ranma transformandolo en hombre "¡Ahola honolable huesped puede destluil a demonio!"   
  
El gigantesco hombre no presto atencion al guia, solo se mantubo mirando al muchacho frente a el "Nos veremos de vuelta" al decir esto pateo al muchacho por ultima vez, y luego desaparecio.  
  
El guia suspiro aliviado "Hu... Demonio ilse" miro alrededor no viendo a Ranma "¡Honolable huesped!" grito, corrio hacia el campo de batalla y miro horrorizado el estanque en el que Ranma habia caido "Sela mejol que ayude" levanto una vara y con ella arrastro a la figura que se encontraba en el agua fuera de esta.  
  
El hombre trago saliva y lanzo un poco mas de agua caliente sobre la figura, este cambio de forma para regresar a ser un hombre "Esto no sel bueno..." comento recordando como el muchacho y su padre lo golpearon luego de que fueran malditos.  
  
En ese momento Ranma abrio sus ojos "¿Estoy muerto?"  
  
"No, honolable huesped, esta en Jusenkyo"  
  
Ranma se hecho la mano a la cabeza "Todo mi cuerpo me duele como si hubiera..." no pudo imaginarse nada lo suficientemente duro como para producirle tal dolor... excepto un luchador...  
  
"Fue él" comento el adolecente mirando sus manos "Un momento... cai en un estanque"  
  
El guia asintio "Demonio lanzal antes de il"  
  
Ranma sonrio debilmente "Dime que cai en el estanque del hombre ahogado"  
  
El hombre nego con la cabeza "Ese estanque estal peldido..."  
  
"¿PERDIDO?" grito furioso el artista marcial levantando del cuello de la camisa al hombre "¡HABLA!"  
  
"No violencia"   
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño y solto al hombre "Habla" repitio  
  
"Ese estanque no existil, pelo de cualquiel manela usted cael en agua"  
  
Ranma se silencio "¿En donde?" pregunto  
  
"Estanque sin nomble"  
  
"¿Sin nombre?"  
  
El guia asintio "No se moleste, no se tlansfolmala en nada mas" almenos por un tiempo, casi agrega el hombre.  
  
Ranma gruño "¿Pero no podre ser un hombre completo?"  
  
El hombre nego con la cabeza.   
  
Ranma, a pesar de lo herido que estaba, brillo de rabia, y luego estiro sus manos hacia arriba "¡MALDICION!" una hola de energia negativa salio disparada del cuerpo del artista marcial desapareciendo en el cielo.  
  
Los ojos del demonio lo miraban desde las alturas de un risco "Parece que despues de todo puede hacerse mas fuerte... tendre que esperarlo... hasta que encuentre su verdadero potencial" desaparecio del valle de Jusenkyo.  
  
----------  
  
Akane tenia suerte, despues de todo encontrarse con este muchacho quien parecia viajar mucho fue bueno, ¿no.  
  
Ella estaba comenzando a dudarlo "Asi que..." comenzo a decir "¿Cual es tu nombre?" miro alrededor, estaba segura de que ya habian pasado por este lugar, pero no encontro la voz para decirlo.  
  
"Hibiki Ryouga" respondio sin prestarle atencion "¿Adonde dijiste que te dirigias?"   
  
Akane miro hacia otra parte "Ningun lugar en particular, solo busco informacion sobre Ryu"  
  
"¿Ryu? Si buscas alguien con ese nombre encontraras muchas personas supongo" Ryouga se encogio los hombros "Yo en cambio busco a Ranma Saotome, no hay muchos Saotome, y seguro hay aun menos Ranma en el mundo" Ryouga se pregunto si en un mismo mundo cabrian dos Ranma Saotome... El solo pensamiento le hizo temblar.  
  
----------  
  
Ranma quiso salir de Jusenkyo cuanto antes, pero descubrio que las heridas que obtubo luchando fueron demaciadas, por lo que tenia que quedarse con el guia por algunos dias.  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que el guia, su hija y Ranma comian juntos. "¿Sabe honolable huesped que glan demonio lo sigue?" pregunto la hija del guia   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente "El tambien esta tras Akane"  
  
"¿Akane? ¿Quien sel?"  
  
"Ella es..." Ranma lo penso por momentos, luego sonrio "es una amiga, ademas de compañera de entrenamientos... supongo"   
  
El guia asintio "Entonces ella estal en glan peliglo"  
  
Ranma tomo algo de té y luego asintio "Esto esta mal... Akane no es mejor que yo, y ese monstruo pudo acabarme sin siquiera sudar... no se que le haria a ella."  
  
"No podel ayudala"  
  
"¿Como que no? ¡Tengo que encontrarla!" Ranma se levanto de golpe pero sus heridas le recordaron que debia quedarse sentado "De... demonios"  
  
El guia suspiro "Tenel que descansal plimelo, ¿no cleel?"  
  
"Pero Akane... No entiendo por que la deje, ¡Fui un tonto!"  
  
"Tonto no"  
  
Ranma miro por momentos al hombre, luego suspiro "Supongo que no pense en ella"  
  
----------  
  
"¿Saotome?" pregunto Akane levantando la vista "Conosco a alguien con el nombre"  
  
"¿Conoces a ese bastardo? ¡El arruino mi vida! ¡Por su culpa vi el infierno!"  
  
"¿Eh? Supongo que estamos hablando de otra persona" comento Akane mirando hacia otra parte, el muchacho comenzaba a fastidiarle, ¿Por que los hombres eran tan estupidos?  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto sospechoso el chico perdido "¡Tu lo escondes!"  
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡La Ranma que conosco es mujer!"  
  
"¿Mujer?"  
  
"Si, tu estas diciendo especificamente 'él' asi que asumo que es un hombre, ¿no?"  
  
Ryouga lo penso por momentos, luego asintio.  
  
"Entocnes hablamos de dos personas diferentes, en el mundo SI hay dos Ranma Saotome"  
  
Ryouga temblo ante el pensamiento, pero luego lo penso cuidadosamente "Podriamos estar hablando del mismo Ranma... despues de todo el es muy poco varonil"  
  
Akane fruncio el ceño "Dudo que tenga la figura de una mujer"   
  
Ryouga sonrio "¿Crees que no? Claro que puede"  
  
Akane suspiro molesta, decidio dar un salto y golpear al chico perdido con una poderosa patada dirijida a la cara.  
  
"¡Ouch! ¡Oye!" Ryouga se incorporo rapidamente, tomando una pose de combate. "No voy a dejar que otra mujer me derrote"  
  
"¿Otra?" Akane sonrio "Veamos que es lo que tienes"  
  
Ryouga asintio "Esa patada fue fuerte"  
  
"Soy la mujer mas fuerte de mi generacion" eso era cierto, Ranma es veloz, pero Akane tiene mas fuerza.  
  
"¡Veremos que haces cotnra esto!" grito Ryouga mientras sus ojos obtenian un brillo rojiso "¡Shi Shi Hoko Dan!" una rafaga de energia color sangre salio disparada desde sus manos  
  
Akane sonrio "¡Hadou Ken!" Ambas rafagas chocaron neutralizandose.  
  
"Imposible..." Ryouga se quedo quieto, tratando de entender lo que habia sucedido.  
  
Akane aprovecho el momento y golpeo a Ryouga con un potente ataque de golpes de puño repetidos "¡Hyakuretsu Harite!" grito, feliz por haber conseguido una velocidad extremadamente alta. Parecieron ser dos golpes, pero en realidad eran veinte.  
  
Ryouga cayo al suelo "Ough" se sobo la nuca adolorido.  
  
"Presta mas atencion" comento Akane entrecerrando los ojos "¿Estas cansado? Por que yo podria seguir asi por varios rounds mas"  
  
Ryouga gruño como una bestia "No dejare que me derroten tan facil, ¡Sino nunca le ganare a Ranma! ¡Todo es culpa suya! ¡Mi vida es un infierno!" una intensa aura roja lo rodeo.  
  
Akane dio un paso atras "Es un ki... ¡Muy fuerte!" Casi le hacia acordar al demonio.  
  
"¡Tiembla ante el poder del Shi Shi Hokou Dan!" Ryouga estiro sus brasos lanzando un potente rayo de energia el cual golpeo de lleno a su oponente.  
  
Akane ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con heridas alrededor de todo el cuerpo, y semiconciente "Uh... ¿De donde... sacaste esa energia?"  
  
Ryouga cayo al suelo.  
  
Akane se incorporo dificultosamente "Oye, ¿Estas bien?"   
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
"Supongo que gano yo entonces..." comento Akane tratando de moverse, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y tubo que sentarse "Demonios..." miro a Ryouga por momentos, luego al cielo.  
  
"Me pregunto donde estara Ryu..."  
  
-----------  
  
"¡Te reto a duelo!" grito la joven artista marcial apuntando directo hacia Ryu, quien la miraba silenciosamente.  
  
"Acepto, pero respondeme una pregunta antes"  
  
"¡Lo que sea!" comento Sakura colocandose en posicion de combate.  
  
"¿Desperto el Hadoukin en ti?"  
  
La muchacha nego con la cabeza "La selle temporalmente"  
  
Ryu asintio y luego tomo su propia posicion de combate "Comencemos entonces"  
  
Sakura ni asintio que ya estaba corriendo hacia Ryu con su energia cargada "¡Shou'ou Ken!"  
  
Ryu miro cuidadosamente el ataque, y decidio esquivar, corriendose hacia un costado dando un roll, para luego cargar rapidamente energia "¡Hadou Ken!" la rafaga de energia ataco a la muchacha por la espalda, pero Sakura no necesitaba verla, salto varios metros esquivandola.  
  
Ryu parpadeo "Vaya, mejoro"  
  
Sakura giro en el aire para luego, con una mano, apunto hacia Ryu, quien se cubrio de antemano "¡Hadou Ken!" Una ENORME bola de energia salio disparada de la palma de su mano para chocar con Ryu.   
  
"Te has hecho mucho mas fuerte"  
  
Sakura se acomodo la bandana "Pelea, se que eres mejor que eso"  
  
Ryu asintio "Es hora de que luche contigo en el nivel en el que lucho con Ken" un aura de energia rodeo al hombre, quien desaparecio de donde estaba para reaparecer frente a Sakura.  
  
La muchacha se habia sorprendido por la velocidad de Ryu de moverse y lanzarle una patada al estomago, pero pudo bloquear el ataque y de paso capturar la pierna de su oponente, rapidamente lanzo a Ryu hacia un costado "¡Eres un monstruo!"  
  
Ryu cayo de pie "¡Hadou ken!"   
  
"¡Hadou ken!" contrarresto Sakura. Cuando las rafagas chocaron la muchacha no pudo ver a Ryu en ninguna parte.  
  
En ese momento lo sintio, un puño la ataco por un costado, ella bloqueo, luego vino una patada, la cual esquivo, puño, patada, puño, giro, patada, puño, puño, giro, patada...   
  
Sakura no estaba sudando en lo mas minimo, miro al suelo por segundos "Casi llego" penso, en ese segundo casi fue golpeada, pero pudo esquivar a tiempo "¡Es el momento!" habian llegado al centro de la espiral que estaba formando "¡Hiryu Shouten Ha!" grito levantando su brazo realizando un 'screw uppercut' el cual libero al dragon volador.  
  
Un tornado salio disparado del brazo de Sakura, tornado que capturo a Ryu.  
  
Sakura cayo al suelo, jadeando "¡Lo hice!" quiso ser un grito, pero fue apenas un suspiro.  
  
"No lo derrotaste" dijo otra voz.  
  
Sakura miro al hermano de Ryu "¿A que te refieres?"  
  
Shun sonrio apuntando al tornado, Ryu estaba manteniendose sin siquiera girar "El parece poder recistir la furia de tu tecnica secreta"  
  
La muchacha bajo la vista "Y yo ya estoy exahusta... ese era el ultimo suspiro que tenia"  
  
El tornado desaparecio en ese momento, permitiendole a Ryu caer.  
  
Shun se acerco a su hermano, quien estaba jadeando pesadamente "Eso... fue ¡Increible!"   
  
"¿Que pasa hermano?"  
  
Ryu miro a Shun por segundos, y luego sonrio "Era como estar luchando con mi propio ki, luego lo entendi"  
  
"¿Entender que?"   
  
"Sakura uso mi propio espiritu en mi contra, ¿no es verdad?"   
  
La muchacha asintio lentamente, luego se incorporo "Descubri que no puedo derrotarte con solo una tecnica... asi que entrenare duro, mucho mas que antes, y te derrotare"  
  
Ryu asintio "Es un empate entonces"  
  
Sakura levanto la vista "¿Como?"  
  
"¡Claro! No vi venir ese ataque, fue realmente sorprendente, te felicito Sakura"  
  
La muchacha se sonrojo y luego hizo una reverencia "Gracias por el combate"  
  
Ryu asintio mientras veia a Sakura retirarse, luego fruncio el ceño "Espero que no decida liberarlo"  
  
"¿A que?" pregunto Shun.  
  
"Su lado oscuro"  
  
-----------  
  
Habian pasado tres horas desde que Ryouga y Akane pelearan, y en ese momento fue en el que la conciencia le regreso al chico perdido.  
  
"Ough... Siento como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camion"  
  
"Hump, mira quien habla, esa rafaga de ki fue inmensa... aunque casi te mata" comento una voz femenina que Ryouga luego de unos segundos identifico como Akane.  
  
"¡Tu! ¡Tu me atacaste!" grito furioso el chico perdido, aunque no con muchas energias (Despues de todo una descarga Shi Shi Hokou Dan a maximo poder le hace eso a uno).  
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "¿Yo te ataque?"  
  
"¡Si! Tu comenzaste la pelea"  
  
La muchacha torcio el cuello y luego recordo "Cierto, yo comence la pelea, pero ya me habias sacado de quisio, ¿sabes? De cualquier manera quisiera saber que fue lo que usaste para lanzar esa tecnica"  
  
"¿Eh? Tu sabes usar tu ki" comento confundido Ryouga, recordando el Hadou ken de Akane.  
  
"Cierto, pero ese 'Shi Shi Hokou Dan' tuyo, no se, se sinente diferente, como si fuera sangre hecha energia"  
  
Ryouga bajo la vista "Lo es"  
  
Akane miro al muchacho detenidamente "Explicate"  
  
"Uso mi energia negativa para potenciarlo, mi depresion para ser mas precisos"  
  
"¿Depresion? ¿Por que un artista marcial tan fuerte tendria algo como eso?" Pregunto Akane, no entendiendo el dilema del chico perdido.  
  
Ryouga miro a Akane a los ojos "Tu no entiendes, mi vida es un infierno desde que conoci a Ranma Saotome, por favor, dime dond esta"  
  
"¿Volvemos a eso? No se donde esta, y de cualquier manera hablamos de distintas personas"  
  
"Maldicion"  
  
Akane asintio y levanto sus cosas "Supongo que estaras bien, ahora me voy" volteo para retirarse, pero se detubo a mitad de camino "Busca la forma de usar otra energia"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"El Ki negativo... es mejor dejarlo"  
  
Ryouga asintio lentamente "Akane... Ese es tu nombre verdad"  
  
"En efecto" afirmo la muchacha dando un paso para alejarse.  
  
Ryouga se incorporo "Nos veremos en otra ocacion" luego ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas.  
  
El chico perdido nunca pudo ver a la sombra que seguia de cerca a la muchacha.  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma se despidio del guia y su hija, luego de pasar dos dias con ellos su cuerpo habia sanado en gran medida.  
  
"Tenel cuidado, aun no estal del todo bien" dijo el Guia antes de que el muchacho de la coleta se retirara.  
  
Ranma asintio "Se cuidarme solo" insitio.  
  
El guia y su hija le sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa del hombre desaparecio rapido "Entonces, tenel que recoldal, glan demonio demaciado peligloso"  
  
"Eso no tienes ni que decirmelo" comento Ranma dandose vuelta, se coloco una especie de capucha encima, para protegerse de la lluvia que se avesinaba.   
  
"¡Adios honloable huesped!"  
  
"Bie la" respondio Ranma en chino.  
  
Luego de caminar unos trecientos metros, comenzo a correr y saltar a gran velocidad, esperando encontrar a Akane rapido, antes que el Diablo.   
  
Ranma lo penso detenidamente como encontrar a la muchacha, nunca alivianando el paso.  
  
"Ryu" dijo simplemente. Era tan obvio, si encontraba a Ryu, eso le llevaria a Akane.  
  
Poco sabia Ranma que el demonio seguia mirandolo, entretenido "Su persistencia es..." no tenia palabras, pero luego sus ojos brillaron "Patetica"  
  
-----------  
  
Notas del autor: ¿Que puedo decir? Tarde MUCHO en hacer este capitulo... que se yo... perdi el interes en la historia ^_^U pero creo que de tanto en tanto voy a subir nuevas partes.   
  
Para los que les haya sorprendido la pelea corta entre Akane y Ryouga... ¡Obvio que Akane ganaria! Ryouga aqui no tiene el entrenamiento de Colonge, por lo que su resistencia es mucho menor (Menor que la de Ranma de hecho), y su Shi Shi Houko Dan consume su energia como una esponja lo hace con el agua.  
  
En cuanto a la pelea Gouki/Ranma... ¿Que puedo decir? Ranma puede ser un gran artista marcial y todo eso, pero Gouki es un monstruo, el pobre chico apenas y pudo sobrevivir el encuentro.  
  
Ranryuu-ken: Es una copia del Shoryuu-ken, solo que es horizontal y no vertical. Piensen en el "Burn Knuckle" de Terry Bogard, despues de todo en realidad es el mismo movimiento ^_- 


	6. Mirame, ¡Soy yo!

El puño carmesi  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom   
  
-----------  
Episodio 6 -  
-----------  
  
Akane fruncio el ceño mientras se daba vuelta "¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?" pregunto.  
  
La figura la miro por momentos "¿Tendo Akane?" finjio no saber la respuesta.  
  
"En efecto, ¿Quien eres y por que me sigues?"  
  
"Soy la unidad 759, estoy aqui para llevarte con el amo"  
  
"¿El amo?"  
  
Los ojos de la figura brillaron mientras de un rapido movimiento rompia la ropa que llevaba puesta, develando la figura de un robot "Seras una exelente adicion para Shadowlaw"  
  
Akane formo una mueca en su rostro "No pense que existieran realmente jugetes como tu"  
  
El robot tomo una pose de combate "Estoy programado para copiar todos tus movimientow, ya consegui un 78% de tu estilo de combate. Ademas de muchos otros"  
  
Akane rio "Ninguna maquina me va a derrotar" rapidamente junto sus manos y lanzo una bola de energia "¡Hadou Ken!" grito confiada, pero se sorprendio cuando el robot esquivo el ataque e hizo una copia casi exacta de su Mouchouken, golpeandola de lleno en el hombro.   
  
"Respuesta erronea, sujeto vendra con la Unidad 759 de inmediato"  
  
Akane se reincorporo furiosa, un aura rodeando su cuerpo "Me las pagaras... ¡Hadou Ken!" volvio a usar el mismo movimiento de antes, pero esta vez esperaba que el robot contratacara con su Tekaken...   
  
Pero el robot no esperaba la patada del fenix "¡Shohououhandou!" grito con todas sus fuerzas la muchacha mientras sus piernas ardian en un fuego inmortal.  
  
El robot cayo al suelo, chispas y basura ahora era lo unico que quedaba de este.  
  
Akane fruncio el ceño "No se que cosa hayas sido, pero no me gusto para nada." miro alrededor y decidio cocinar.   
  
"Demonios, quisiera que Ranma estubiera aqui" comento mirando su... poco apetecible sopa.   
  
"¿Akane?" dijo una voz, la muchacha volteo y parpadeo repetidas veces.  
  
"¿Doctor Tofu? ¿Que hace aqui?" Realmente estaba confundida.  
  
El doctor se acomodo los lentes "Te deberia estar haciendo la misma pregunta, me dijeron que escapaste de tu casa"  
  
"Eh..." Akane se rasco la nuca "En realidad estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento" comento mirando su dougi.  
  
Tofu asintio lentamente "Yo me mude, estoy estudiando"  
  
"Pense que ya se habia graduado"  
  
"Si, pero es algo extra" afirmo el doctor, luego suspiro "¿Por que no vienes a casa? Ahi podras comer algo mejor"  
  
Akane miro su sopa y luego se paro, tiro el contenido del plato sobre una flor, la cual instantaneamente se marchito.  
  
"Tienes mucho que explicar pequeña" dijo severamente el hombre  
  
-----------  
  
Los ojos de Vega centellearon "¿Como que Tendo destruyo al androide?"  
  
El cientifico hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar en este momento, realmente no queria tener la responsabilidad del proyecto "En... en efecto señor"  
  
"Estoy realmente molesto con la ineptitud tuya y de tus hombres" comento el señor de Shadowlaw molesto "Tal vez sea momento de cambiarlos"  
  
El hombre nego con la cabeza nerviorso "No señor, le prometo que conseguire a Tendo"  
  
"PUES HAZLO RAPIDO" grito Vega, luego sonrio, como tranquilidandose "Despues de todo Gouki esta traz ella tambien"  
  
"¿Gouki?"   
  
"Bah, una molestia" comento Vega mirando hacia otra parte "Tambien lo es esa muchacha, Sakura"  
  
El hombre levanto la vista "Ella se batio en duelo con Ryu recientemente"  
  
"¿A si? ¿Y como termino ese combate?" pregunto poco interesado, era seguro que Ryu derrotaria a una niña como Sakura.  
  
"Empate"  
  
Vega sonrio "Interesante"  
  
-----------  
  
Akane miro de arriba a abajo el departamento del doctor "Vaya, es grande"  
  
Tofu asintio, luego le dio un toallon "Antes de comer sera mejor que te bañes"  
  
La muchacha se sonrojo "En realidad... no lo necesito"  
  
Tofu nego con la cabeza "Hueles mal, asi que bañate"  
  
La muchacha asintio derrotada, tomo el toallon y camino por el departamente sin saber donde estaba el baño.  
  
Tofu se rasco la cabeza "Esta chica..." luego recordo algo "Kasumi tiene que saber que esta aqui"  
  
-----------  
  
Akane salio del baño rapidamente, despues de todo uso la ducha "¿De que querias hablar?" pregunto en un bufido.  
  
Tofu la miro de arriba a abajo "Has cambiado"  
  
Akane asintio "Apuesta a que si, ahora soy mucho mas fuerte"  
  
El doctor suspiro hondo "¿Sabes que tu familia esta preocupada por ti? Muy preocupada de ti"  
  
"¿Preocupados? Yo no les importo" comento furiosa la muchacha mientras se sentaba, miro el plato frente a ella y comenzo a comer como un animal.  
  
"Veo que tambien tienes mas apetito"  
  
"Aja"  
  
"¿Por que escapaste?"  
  
Akane paro de comer y levanto la vista "No escape, estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento"  
  
"Eso dijiste antes, ¿Pero no podrias haberlo hecho en Nerima?"  
  
"No, ahi yo era la mejor, ¿como podria mejorar en un lugar que todos son pateticos?"  
  
"No todos lo eran" dijo el hombre mirando hacia otra parte "Recuerdo que Kuno en diversas ocaciones te lastimo"  
  
"¿Y que? En este viaje sufri muchas golpizas"  
  
"Eso no es bueno"  
  
"Para ser un ganador tienes que perder antes"   
  
Tofu miro a la artista marcial como nunca antes "Eso... es diferente en ti"  
  
"Cambie" afirmo Akane terminando su comida, rapidamente se incorporo "¿Estas trabajando aqui?"   
  
El doctor le dio su tarjeta "Ahi estoy trabajando actualmente, ¿Estas viviendo aqui?"  
  
"No, estoy en China solo por que estoy siguiendo a Ryu"  
  
"¿Ryu?"   
  
Akane asintio "El es quien me abrio los ojos, cuando perdi ante él en Nerima me di cuenta que no era la mejor, mi pequeño mundo se desvanecio" cerro sus ojos recordando "Y Ranma tambien"  
  
"¿Ranma?" pregunto Tofu levantando el plato de Akane.  
  
Akane asintio "Ella es como yo, una artista marcial que busca hacerse mas fuerte" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Ella es la primer verdadera a amiga que tengo, y es la mejor"   
  
"Eso suena bien, pero Akane... ¿Estas segura que quieres entrar en el mundo que esta fuera del otro en el que antes vivias?"  
  
"¿A que te refieres? ¿Crees que no puedo?" Akane estaba furiosa, ¡Y pensar que antes estaba enamorada del doctor!  
  
Tofu nego con la cabeza "Es peligroso, y ademas solitario, conosco varios artistas marciales que dejaron sus vidas para ser luchadores callejeros, todos sufrieron de la desgracia del mundo real"  
  
"Bueno, pues yo caminare ese mismo camino" Akane se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta, pero antes volteo "Y dile a mi familia que se vayan al..." Akane cerro sus ojos "diles que estare bien"  
  
Tofu asintio "Les dire que los amas"  
  
"Si, lo que sea" Akane abrio la puerta y luego atraveso el umbral "Voy a la calle a pelear, tal vez regrese" cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
El doctor miro silenciosamente a la muchacha "Tanta furia... ¿Acaso te hartaste de vivir en la seguirdad y locura de Nerima?"  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma miraba la arena de combate en la que habia entrado, miro alrededor buscando a Akane.  
  
"Hola, ¿necesita algo?" pregunto una mujer que parecia estar tomando las apuestas.  
  
Ranma asintio "Estoy buscando a una chic... mujer, es una artista marcial"  
  
"¿Como es su nombre?"  
  
"Tendo Akane"  
  
La mujer parpadeo "Mmm, ¿Que no es esa?" pregunto apuntando al ring.  
  
Ranma miro por primera vez a los combatientes, en efecto, Akane estaba ahi, luchando como si fuera lo mas valioso de su vida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mucahcho, sabia que si habia algo que Akane y el tenian en comun era su amor por las peleas.  
  
"¿Va a apostar?" pregunto la mujer.  
  
Ranma la miro por unos segundos y luego asintio "200 a favor de Akane" le entrego el dinero tranquilamente a la mujer quien formo una mueca en su rostro.  
  
"Debes de quererla mucho si piensas que es capaz de salir ganadora de esto, pero estate por seguro que fue una mala apuesta."  
  
"No lo creo" comento Ranma mirando el ring atentamente.  
  
El oponente de Akane era enorme, sus brazos eran por lo menos cuatro veces los de la muchacha, pero esto no parecia atemorizar a la artista marcial.  
  
"Vamos grandulon, ¿Acaso no vas a pelear?" pregunto Akane molesta, el hombre hacia cinco minutos que no se movia.  
  
El gigante la miro por segundos a la cara "¿En verdad quieres que te deje en el hospital?"  
  
"Intentalo imbecil" comento Akane con una mueca, rapidamente esquivo el puño del hombre "Vamos, ¡Tienes que ser mas rapido!" comento mientras daba un giro esquivando otro ataque, luego le dio un preciso golpe en la espalda que lo mando a volar.  
  
"¡Ouch! Eso duele" comento el hombre incorporandose "Eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces"   
  
"En efecto" afirmo Akane, tomando una posicion de combate "¿Bailemos?" Akane lanzo una patada hacia el hombre, este rapidamente reacciono bloqueando, la muchacha volvio a atacar, esta vez con un fuerte golpe de puño en su rostro, el hombre en respuesta salto haca atras esquivando el ataque.  
  
Ranma sonrio "Akane ha mejorado"   
  
Akane dibujo una mueca en su rostro "¿Crees que alejandote puedes escapar a mis golpes?"  
  
"No lo se, ¿Que tal si digo si?" comento el hombre mofandose de la muchacha.  
  
"Pues yo digo que no" Akane cargo energia entre sus manos "¡Hadou Ken!" la bola de energia golpeo de lleno al hombre, pues este no estaba preparado para algo asi.  
  
Akane estaba por correr hacia su oponente para comenzar la paliza cuando se dio cuenta que este ya estaba inconciente en el suelo, suspiro cuando fue declarada ganadora.   
  
"Bueno... el dinero que me gane" exigio Akane mientras salia del ring, un hombre le entrego su dinero "Gracias por venir" dijo amablemente.  
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "¿Por que?"  
  
"Nadie esperaba que ganaras, bueno, casi nadie, por lo que saque mucho dinero de esa pelea"  
  
La muchacha asintio entendiendo, camino hacia la salida pero se sorprendio cuando un adolecente de aproximadamente su edad la detubo. "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Si, hola Akane" saludo Ranma.  
  
"¿Te conosco?"   
  
Ranma se miro de arriba a abajo "¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, eso no importa vine para..."  
  
"No tengo tiempo para hablar con un niño como tu" comento la muchacha siguiendo su camino, Ranma la detubo con su brazo "Espera"  
  
"No me toques" un aura roja rodeo su cuerpo, inmediatamente el chico de la coleta solto su hombro.  
  
Akane decidio perdonarle la vida, asi que siguio su camino, pero no esperaba que él la siguiera.  
  
"Estas en grave peligro" afirmo caminando a su lado.  
  
"¿Si? Gracias por advertirme, ahora pierdete"  
  
"Oye, eras mas amable antes"  
  
"¿Antes?"  
  
Ranma asintio "De cualquier manera ese demonio esta tras tu cabeza, tienes que tener cuidado"  
  
"¿Demonio?" pregunto confundida Akane, luego asintio "¿Él?"   
  
"Si, él" respondio el muchacho.  
  
"¿Que sabes tu de ese monstruo?" pregunto interesada la muchacha.  
  
"Aun no entiendo por que no me reconoces, ¡Soy yo!"  
  
"¿Tu?" ¿Acaso este patetico intento de hombre afirmaba ser el gran demonio que la aterrorizaba?  
  
"¡Ranma!"   
  
Akane miro al muchacho desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello "Mmm... te pareces"  
  
"¡Es por que soy!"  
  
"Pero hay sutiles diferencias" afirmo Akane orgullosa de su inteligencia  
  
"¿Como cual?"   
  
"Primero que nada, Ranma tiene el cabello rojo"  
  
Ranma miro hacia arriba "Pues..."  
  
"Segundo, es mas baja"  
  
Ranma asintio mirando a Akane, la recordaba mas alta, aunque seguro eso era por que siempre fue una mujer alrededor de la heredera del Tendo-ryuu, luego se dio cuenta "¡Claro! ¡Es por que siempre estaba en mi forma de mujer!" penso, no sabia como era pocible que no se haya dado cuenta.  
  
"Ademas ELLA es una mujer"  
  
"Erm... cierto, sera mejor que nos veamos mas tarde, necesito agua" Ranma estaba por alejarse cuando esta vez Akane lo detubo "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"No voy a dejar que te hagas pasar por Ranma-kun y salirte con la tuya, te voy a dar una palisa" Akane lanzo a Ranma hacia una pared, pero se sorprendio cuando este reboto en esta con sus pies y luego aterrizo parado "¿Acaso eres un gato?" ante la mencion de esa palabra Ranma dio un salto de pavor.   
  
"Erm... soy Ranma Saotome, ya te lo dije"  
  
"No, no eres Ranma" Akane junto sus manos, cargando energia, estaba por liberar el hadou ken cuando recordo el Shi Shi Houko Dan de Ryouga, y penso en cargar mas energia "¡Chou Hadou Ken!" grito lanzando un rayo de energia esta vez.  
  
Ranma sonrio dando un giro para evadir el ataque energico "Has aumentado tu nivel de pelea Akane-kun"  
  
Akane gruño "No sabes cuanto, por que NO eres Ranma"  
  
"¿Que tengo que hacer para convencerte?" pregunto el artista marcial acomodandose su cola de caballo.  
  
"¡Pelea!" grito Akane desde el aire "¡Mouchouken!" grito.   
  
Ante el ataque Ranma solo pudo sonreir "Eres predecible luego de tantas seciones de entrenamiento" comento esquivando el ataque.   
  
"¡Atacame! ¿Acaso me insultas?" pregunto Akane roja de furia.  
  
Ranma formo una mueca en su rostro "Habia olvidado lo bien que se siente pelear contigo, ¡Seishou Denpa!" grito golpeando el suelo, liberando una poderosa ola electromagnetica que golpeo a Akane con fuerza.   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Antes pudiste esquivarlo"  
  
Akane agarro su cabeza, le dolia mucho "Eso es por que antes era mas pequeña" luego parpadeo "Un momento, ¡Le robaste ese movimiento a Ranma!"  
  
"¿Eh? ¡Lo invente yo!"  
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Toma esto! ¡Hadouken! ¡Hadouken! ¡Hadouken! ¡Hadouken!" grito la muchacha maniaticamente lanzando varias esferas de energia consecutivas.  
  
Ranma esquivo todas y cada una de estas "¡Oye! Tu le robaste el Hadouken a Ryu, ¿No?"   
  
Akane paro de lanzar sus bolas de energia y lo penso por momentos "Si, pero eso no es robar por que..." Akane se quedo pensando "Bueno, si lo hice, ¿y que?"  
  
Ranma volvio a acomodar su cola de caballo "Vamos, tienes que hacerme caso, entre los dos tal vez tengamos una oportunidad contra el demonio, separados nunca"  
  
Akane jadeo un poco "Nunca use tanto ki a la vez..." se agacho y comenzo a respirar pesadamente.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" pregunto un preocupado Ranma.  
  
Akane levanto la vista y parpadeo, ¿podia ser cierto? "Ranma... ¿Eres tu realmente?"  
  
Ranma asintio "Hasta que te diste cuenta"  
  
"Pero... ¿Que te paso?"  
  
"Bueno, en realidad..." Ranma miro hacia otra parte "Tengo que decirte mi condicion, debi hacerlo antes pero pense que era lo mejor dejarlo como estaba..."  
  
Akane presto atencion, todos sus sentidos alerta.  
  
El demonio los miraba, y sonreia "No puedo creer que sea tan gracioso verlos..." nunca habia reido por que algo le pareciera gracioso, siempre por que estaba teniendo una gran pelea o algo asi.  
  
"¡Alto estas arrestada!" grito una mujer.  
  
Ambos miraron a quien habia gritado "¿Quie..." la pregunta se perdio de los labios de Akane, rapidamente tomo una pose de combate, pero se sorprendio cuando Ranma se paro delante de ella.  
  
"No dejare que la lastimes"  
  
Chun-Li sonrio amenazante "Apartate del camino niño, solo la quiero a ella" afirmo apuntando a Akane "La vi en el cuadrilatero, y decidi que era el momento de atraparla"  
  
Akane dio un paso atras cuando Chun-Li avanzo "Dijiste que tenia que evadirla"  
  
Ranma asintio "Pero ahora soy mas fuerte que la ultima vez" Ranma golpeo el suelo "¡Seishou Denpa!" grito liberando la ola de energia.  
  
Chun-Li rio "Ese ataque es demaciado simple" desaparecio de donde estaba para aparecer en el aire "¡Kya!" una patada golpeo a Ranma directo en el rostro mandandolo al suelo.  
  
"¡Ranma!"   
  
El adolecento dio un giro y luego se incorporo con velocidad "Pues a tu patada vagamente la senti" afirmo confiado el muchacho.  
  
Chun-Li estaba por atacar a Akane, pero luego miro furiosa a Ranma "¿Todabia no te rindes?"  
  
"No" fue la respuesta del muchacho mientras cerraba su puño, este brillo con su ki "¡Ranryuu-ken!" grito vividamente mientras salia disparado directo a Chun-Li, esta apenas y pudo moverse a un costado para escapar del veloz puño.  
  
Akane parpadeo "Esa tecnica es nueva"  
  
Ranma asintio "La use por primera vez contra el demonio" luego dio pequeños saltos "Vamos, ¿No ibas a matarme?"  
  
Chun-Li fruncio el ceño "Dije que te apartaras, te lo dije de buena manera, ahora te las veras con la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, ¡Kiko-Ken!" lanzo su propia rafaga de energia.  
  
Ranma formo una mueca en su rostro, extendio sus manos y una barrera de energia fue lo que el kiko-ken de Chun-Li golpeo, siento detenido.  
  
"¿Que demonios?"  
  
"Ese es mi escudo de energia" comento Ranma acomodandose la cola de caballo, se estaba transformando en algo usual "La diseñe para contrarrestar los Hadou Ken de Akane, pero nos separamos antes de poder probarlo.  
  
Chun-Li sonrio "No es algo muy infrecuente, vi muchas versiones de ese escudo" Chun-Li desaparecio de donde estaba, reapareciendo frente a Ranma "Soy mas rapida de lo que crees"  
  
Ranma casi da un salto del susto, no podia creer que esta mujer (Aunque fuera la mas fuerte del mundo), pudiera ser tanto mas veloz que el.   
  
"Duerme niño bonito" afirmo Chun-Li levantando sus manos "¡KIKO-SHO!" una enorme esfera de energia rodeo a ambos artistas marciales, Akane no podia creer que tanto ki podia estar en un mismo lugar.   
  
Cuando la energia se disipo consiente solo estaba Chun-Li, jadeando, y Ranma estaba en el suelo, inconciente.  
  
En ese momento comenzo a llover, y algo cambio.  
  
"Ranma" escpao de los labios de Akane mientras veia el cuerpo de la pelirroja.  
  
"Ahora que derrote a tu noviecito, vamos a la verdadera pelea, ¿Si?"  
  
Akane estaba asustada, pero trago saliba "Bailemos"  
  
"Esperen" afirmo una voz aterradora, ambas mujeres voltearon para ver el enorme demonio.  
  
"¡Gouki!" grito Chun Li aterrada, esta vez tomo una pose de combate defensiva, mucho mas defensiva.  
  
Los ojos del diablo brillaron "Has demostrado ser fuerte, ¿Tal vez puedas darme una buena pelea?"  
  
Chun Li fruncio el ceño "No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo una criminal que arrestar"  
  
"¡Oye! ¡No soy una criminal!" Akane afirmo molesta.  
  
"¡Que si!"  
  
"¡Que no!"  
  
Gouki fruncio el ceño, y luego respiro aterradoramente, desaparecio de donde estaba para aparecer delante de Chun Li "..." murmuro algo entre dientes mientras la pateaba hacia un costado.  
  
Akane miro a la china por segundos "Pero si ella... derroto a Ranma en poco tiempo..." miro al demonio "¡ES UN MONSTRUO!"  
  
"Hasta que te diste cuenta" dijo Ranma desde el suelo "Vamonos"   
  
Akane asintio y levanto a Ranma, luego comenzo a correr.  
  
Chun Li se incorporo "¡Esperen! ¡Tienen que ser arrestdas!"   
  
Gouki fruncio el ceño nuevamente, extendio sus manos liberando una poderosa esfera de energia, Chun Li la contrarresto con su propio ataque... o eso penso.  
  
La esfera de energia de Gouki atraveso facilmente el Kiko Ken de Chun Li.  
  
La china volvio a verse en el suelo "Eres un maldito..."  
  
"Solo hago lo que necesito para enfrentarme a alguien realmente fuerte"   
  
Chun Li miro al demonio por segundos, jamas le habia oido hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo "No te estas refiriendo a mi..." no era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmacion.  
  
Gouki desaparecio, esta vez no reapareciendo.  
  
Chun Li fruncio el ceño "Esa chica..." miro hacia el crater que habia formado su Kiko Sho "¿No solo Shadowlaw sino tambien Gouki? Pobrecita, pero ella misma eligio a sus amigos"   
  
La artista marcial comenzo a caminar hacia el hotel en el que se estaba quedando, no valia la pena seguir a Akane, despues de todo ni siquiera vio hacia donde escapo.  
  
"Maldita niña"  
  
-----------  
  
¿Por que Gouki saltaria para salvar a Akane y Ranma? Ja, obvio, queria pelear con alguien fuerte, Chun Li, pero ademas queria pelear con alguien MAS fuerte, quien podria ser Ranma o Akane en el futuro.  
  
Los movimientos de Chun Li son simples, Kiko Ken es similar a Hadou Ken, Kiko Sho es como digamos un "Genki Dama" de Gokuh, pero se queda estatico alrededor del que lo ejecuta, no dañandolo (Al que lo ejecuta, a otros los hace papilla) 


End file.
